Harry Potter & The Order of Phoenix: Greatest Fear
by Lexers
Summary: Harry begins his fifth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and will have to face his past and future, his enemies and his greatest fear, with the help of his friends and of a mysterious Traveler. R/R and I'll update.
1. The Traveler

Disclaimer: I am not J K Rowling, but I am one of her fan. No money is being made with this story (beside winning a five cents bet). Bla bla bla and etc... Also, I'd like some reviews no matter if you liked it or not and take a look at my profile.  
  
The Traveler  
  
It was a sunny summer day in Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. The school, usually filled with noisy crowds of students, ghosts and many things that may seems for the very least "strange" to any non- magical person or, commonly called, muggle. But now, the school was empty, or was it? A grey shape was walking the path leading to the great doors with winged boars on each sides. As it zoomed in, an old man looking down from a window in a tower saw that it was someone, short but fit, cloaked and hooded and walking casually towards the big magical castle. As it reached it, it magically opened and revealed a stone stairway. The hooded figure climbed it, making no footstep sounds, and knocked the wooden doors. A severe looking witch opened.  
  
-How may I help you?  
  
-I wish to meet the head master, please, said a sad and young female voice.  
  
-Is he expecting you?  
  
-It will be fine, Minerva, said headmaster Dumbledore. I believe you are one who sent me an owl earlier referring herself as a Traveler?  
  
-I am.  
  
-Then I was expecting you. Let's go to my office. Will you mind if professor McGonagall joins us?  
  
-Not at all.  
  
All three walked towards a gargoyle.  
  
-Ice cream, said the headmaster as the statue started moving.  
  
A little later, they all sat in a big room with many sleeping portraits on its walls.  
  
-Sorry to ask it this way, but you will understand that with the recent events we have to be careful with stranger, so what exactly do you want?  
  
-First of all, I wish to join you against Voldemort.  
  
Professor McGonagall bit her lips as she heard the name of the one-who-must- not-be-named.  
  
-A very noble wish, said Dumbledore. How could you help us?  
  
-Second, I can't tell you either my real name or where I am from. Let just say I am a traveler and I have some personal reasons to fight Voldemort. And I...  
  
She was cut by a man with very oily hair walking very fast into the office.  
  
-Sorry, headmaster, I have failed.  
  
Dumbledore looked very disappointed by hearing that.  
  
-You have done all you can Severus.  
  
-And it was not enough, added professor Snape.  
  
The Traveler turned her head to face him. He looked her with disgust and her hood was completely covering her face, so he didn't knew she was looking him with the same disgust.  
  
-Who exactly are you?  
  
-I am a traveler.  
  
-A traveler that doesn't have a name?  
  
-My name is not important, professor Snape.  
  
-How do you know my last name since the headmaster called me by my first name? asked Snape with a low suspicious voice.  
  
-I know many things about many people.  
  
Snape looked her again with disgust as she turned her head back to Dumbledore.  
  
-I doubt that someone who keeps her face hidden is trust worthy, headmaster. I suggest that...  
  
-No, Severus, let her speak. What do you have in mind?  
  
-Well, I do know you gathered back the former member of what you once called the Phoenix Order. Since I have a personal revenge to take on Voldemort and your goal is to bring him down, I trust we can ally ourselves.  
  
-Personal revenge? asked the deputy headmistress.  
  
-He killed two of my friends, made killed one more and two more are not the same since what he did to them.  
  
-An interesting point of view, said Dumbledore. But again, what can you do to help us?  
  
-I then made lots of research on combat spells and curses and I could teach it to the student. I also have some advices on how protect that school since it is more likely to be attacked. I guess I can postulate for the available Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher job.  
  
-Let's try it then, said Snape.  
  
He raised his arm with his wand in his hand and shouted «STUPE...» And was cut by a blast from the Traveler's wand, which she had casually raised over her shoulder and point behind her. By the effect it had on Snape, it was the Expelliarmus spell since Snape's wand landed on Dumbledore's desk. McGonagall looked shocked but both professor Snape's behavior and the Traveler's surprising reflexes. Dumbledore shot a don't-do-that-again look at a still confused Snape and said:  
  
-Well! You got the job and I'd like to hear your ideas about how to protect the school!  
  
-Okay then, she said turning around. But I'd like to talk first to the headmaster only, she added looking at McGonagall and Snape.  
  
The two wizards left after the potion master took his wand back and whispered some threatening words.  
  
-Now that we are alone, tell me, young one, what are you expecting from Hogwarts and why are you wearing that?  
  
-To tell the truth, I have a terrible secret and I'd like it to stay secret until it has to be revealed.  
  
-We all have secrets, added Dumbledore, things we don't want people to know. That's why it is called a secret. But that's not the point of hiding yourself that way.  
  
The Traveler, which the cloak had sleeves over her hands and her face was fully covered by her hood was indeed looking like hiding herself.  
  
-I know, she said lifting up her hood and showing her face. Now listen carefully to my story  
  
Dumbledore, known to know about everything and not being surprised by anything was shocked by what he saw and listened to what the young and sad woman said. 


	2. Best Birthday Ever

Take a look at disclaimer on the first chapter. Also, if you wish, take a look at my profile.  
Best Birthday ever  
  
Number four, Privet Drive. A young fifteen years old teenager was sleeping. For once in a few years, on the night before his birthday, his lightning shaped scar on his forehead was not aching and he had no nightmares about the terrible wizard who gave him that scare when he killed his parents, losing his body and powers by the same way. Last year, Voldemort, he-who-must-not-be-named, got a new body and killed another Hogwarts student. Suddenly, Harry whispered something.  
  
-Oh, I love you too. I don't want to loose you, I love you ...  
  
He was woken up by a hooting. Like he usually did, poor Harry forgot most of his dream.  
  
-Who was that girl? he asked himself.  
  
He tried very hard to think of her, but all he could remember was a blurry shape. Ignoring another hooting, he tried to figure out who it was. Perhaps younger Virginia Weasley?  
  
-No, it can't be Ginny! She's my best friend little sister!  
  
Ignoring more hooting, he kept thinking. Perhaps Cho Chang?  
  
-No, it can't be Cho! That girl had long hair...  
  
Ignoring lots of angry hooting and scratching on the windows he kept thinking.   
Perhaps Hermione?  
  
-No! Not Hermione! Please, not her! She's my second best friend! he said.  
  
"But her kiss is sooo warm and soft!" he though, remembering what happened last year. The five owls on the other side of his window brought him back to realty before they could wake his uncle up.  
  
-I guess there is one from Ron, said Harry looking at a very small flying-tennis-ball looking owl, one from Hermione, he added looking at a brown owl, one from the school, one from Sirius and I have no idea where you are from, he added finally looking at a toucan, another brown owl and a black owl.  
  
He took Pig's parcel.  
  
"Happy birthday Harry! I have a good news, but I can't tell it right now, so stop reading right now and open your school letter ASAP!"  
  
Harry obeyed and took a small parcel with Hogwarts seal on it. In it, there was his school supply list, the usual letter from Professor McGonagall telling him that the Hogwarts Express is leaving on September first at King's Cross, a letter from Haggrid, a small wrapped box and a neat and tidy written letter. Intrigued, Harry took it.  
  
"Harry, I am pleased to know that you have hold your words and came straight back to your uncle and aunt's house. The point was that the ministry of magic is carefully monitoring your very single moves. That's how they saw the levitating cake and when you left, a few years ago. I now believe you are old enough, at fifteen, to know it and deal with it. Also, I wrote to Arthur Weasley and he ensured me that you would be very safe there, so if you want to visit him, you may do so. By the way, since I was writing you at your birthday, I thought I had to give you a present, so with Haggrid, we bought you this. Happy birthday.  
  
Albus Dumbledore"  
  
He opened the wrapped box. It was holding a small piece of wood with a blue dot on one side, so Harry pressed it. With a small "pop", it changed into a broomstick with "Pocketbroom, to use only in case emergency" written in blue where was the dot. Taking a guess, Harry pressed it again, but nothing happen. Trying again, Harry understood that pressing once deployed it and pressing it twice when it was opened closed it. Although he hadn't flown it, Harry was happy receiving it. He then took back Ron's letter.  
  
"Okay, now that you know that, here's the bad news: mum and dad are to busy right now to pick you up, so try to find a way to come, but if you can't, send Pig ASAP and we'll find a way. By the way, Ginny says hello and wanted to make you a gift. I was sure you would hate it, but she insisted."  
  
Harry looked and saw that there was indeed two wrapped boxes in the parcel. He opened the first one and found... a small vial with a red potion in it with a note on it.  
  
"I though you might need that. It is a Love Potion that Fred and George sell and it works, so if you ever need to ask a girl for another stupid ball, you'll know what to do. And it works, but DON'T ASK WHY I KNOW IT! Let's just say that I found out that Pig is a female... But, thanks Merlin, the effect wears off!  
  
Ron"  
  
Harry laughed and opened the other small box. It was holding... a book! Harry took it carefully, in case that book would scream, bite, suck him in the past or telling him that he was going to die. But no such things happened. On the back side of the book it was only written: Harry Potter with a lightning like his scare between the two words. Surprised, Harry opened it and a few words wrote themselves on the first page.  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
I know I should not tell you that, but I love you. I loved you long before you saved me from that diary two years ago and I'll love you forever, should anything happens. But I know you love another one, so at least I give you this, your first magical diary. Besides this note, there is nothing more written in it, so, one day, another silly girl will have it and befriend with what you will have left in it; but it won't be that Riddle monster, it will be the boy who lived as he was at Hogwarts, as he saved me and as I loved him.  
  
Ginny"  
  
Harry almost shed a tear when he finished reading that note. He then took Haggrid's letter. It was only written "Happee Bithdee Harry. A greate man that Dumbledore..." He then took his godfather's letter.  
  
"Happy birthday Harry,  
  
Right now, I'm at Remus'. I got an owl from Dumbledore and learned that you might go to the Weasley's. You must be happy about it! I can't send you your gift by owl (Although I know that this bird I brought back from the Caribbean isn't exactly an owl!), so I'll give it to you next time we'll meet! By the way, should your scar hurt, owl me at once!  
  
Snuffle"  
  
Harry smiled when he read the part about the bird and put the letter aside. He took the letter from Hermione.  
"Cher Harry,  
  
Comment vas-tu? Moi et Gabrielle allons bien et je te suis encore reconnaissante de l'avoir sauvée à la deuxième épreuve! J'ai une bonne nouvelle! J'ai eu l'emploi que je t'avais parlé avant de partir. Je travaille pour l'été dans une boutique à Hogsmead. Alors nous allons sûrement nous revoir au début de ton année scolaire prochaine puisque nous, à Beaux Bâtons, nous commençons à la mi-septembre. Alors joyeux anniversaire et à la prochaine!  
  
Fleur Delacour"  
  
Harry had no idea what it meant, but when he saw Fleur's name, he remembered the French half-Vela girl that he met last year at the Triwizard Tournament. But it was not the letter from Hermione he expected. Somehow, he wanted that letter very bad. So Harry took the last letter from the black owl, perhaps that one was from Hermione?  
  
"Dear Mr Harry Potter,  
  
We have not ever met, but thou art the one who protected the Philosopher Stone of mine against that evil foe Voldemort is. That stone was indeed destroyed, but accept that gift as a token of the gratitude of mine. The first vial holds some of the Elixir of Life and the other vial holds some powdered Philosopher Stone. Read carefully about how to use them and use then wisely. Do not let it fall into wrong hands. Apocalypse would come, shalt it happen!  
  
Yours,  
  
Nicolas Flamell"  
  
Harry couldn't believe what he was holding. The first test-tube had some watery liquid in it and the second had a bright red powder in it.  
  
-I'll put it in Gringott's as soon as I can!!! he said putting carefully these vials in is trunk.  
  
But still, nothing from Hermione. Harry was missing her... The gathered owls reminded him that he had some reply to write...  
  
-Okay then..., he said taking some parchment.  
  
"Dear Fleur,  
Sorry I have no idea what you wrote me, but I'll have it translated as soon as I find someone who can. Hope to meet you soon!  
  
Harry"  
  
He gave his letter back to Fleur's brown owl who took off at once. Then he took another parchment.  
  
"Dear Snuffle,  
  
No my scar isn't hurting, but guess what! I will indeed soon leave the Dursley and go to Ron's! Hope to see you soon too!  
  
Harry"  
  
He gave that letter to the tropical bird who left too, fallowed by the school owl.  
  
-I'll write to Ron tomorrow, he said to Pig. Hedwidge, would you mind searching Hermione for me?  
  
His snow owl looked honored.  
  
-Good!   
  
"Dear Hermione,  
  
I haven't heard of you since the Hogwarts Express, are you okay? What have you done this summer? Owl me quickly please...  
  
Harry"  
  
He hesitated. It was short, but making it longer would look too much like if he would be missing her too much...  
  
-Take it and find her, he said, attaching his letter to Hedwidge's talon.  
  
She left and Harry looked his watch. It was only 1 am, so he went back to sleep, hopping to find out who was that girl...  
  
He was in a field, it was sunset. He was hugging someone. He was feeling her. But, his half conscious brain was still unaware who was in his arms. Soon, they where both looking and he smelled her long and bushy hair. He now knew it; it was Hermione.  
  
She had a strange smile and there was a tear on her cheek.  
  
-I don't want to loose you!  
  
-Harry, things are never going to be the same; you know it!  
  
Suddenly, everything vanished, as if someone would have zapped to another tv channel. He was in some kind of underground basement. There were no windows of any kind and there were only a few torches. A few people where gathered around a table. As he got closer, Harry saw that there was a small and chubby man named Peter Pettigrow, an half serpent half human monster, no other that Voldemort, and there was also three tall hooded monsters that Harry feared the most, the Dementors.  
  
-If you help us take back what's ours, you will get plenty victims for yourself, said Voldemort.  
  
The Dementors looked each others, as if they were interested.  
  
-As a proof, here are two prisoners we first wanted to kill, but I thought you would like better to do the job all by yourself...  
  
Several hooded men, Voldemort follower calling themselves the Deatheaters, brought two tied up tight men, that Harry recognized at once; they were Ludo Bagman and Igor Karakov.  
  
-They are yours, as long as you make them die a most awful way, said Pettigrow.  
  
The three Dementors lift up their hoods and looked pleased. Then the first one kissed Bagman on his lips. That kiss lasted about a minute or so and then, Bagman had an empty look. Then, while another Dementor was kissing Bagman, the first one was doing the same thing to Karakov. And it went on until the three monsters kissed the two men, who were now apparently dead bodies lying on the floor. Harry scar was hurting him such as if it would have been hit by a red hot metal rod and he had an headache like if his brain would like to go elsewhere.  
  
-Good, I think we have a deal! said Voldemort as Harry was waking up...  
  
He was sweating bad and had both hands on his forehead.  
  
-Guess I spoke too soon...  
  
It was a quarter to seven so he stood up. Like if he would have been hit by a punch, he remembered sparse glimpses of his dreams, but that time he remembered who the girl was. He tried the best he could that it was only a meaningless dream, but he could not take her out of his thoughts.  
  
-HARRY POTTER! Come down here. NOW!!! yelled his uncle and hour latter.   
  
-I'm coming, I'm coming! For Merlin's sake...  
  
As he entered the kitchen, he saw his definitely oversized cousin and his big and fat uncle.  
  
-Yes, uncle Vernon?  
  
-Now, aunt Marge is coming here in three days. She may have forgotten what you did her last time, but we did not. So, I want you to be away from here! For the remaining of the summer too, if possible!  
  
It was obviously his birthday! Harry only had to play carefully and he would have everything he wanted...  
  
-How am I supposed to go? And WHERE I am supposed to go?  
  
-None of my concerns... I want you away from HERE! For as long as you can!  
  
-I believe I could go to Ron's...  
  
-Fine then!  
  
-But I still need a way to get there! He leaves a few hours away from here...  
  
-Have them pick you up!  
  
-They are working very hard at the Ministry of Ma..., for his own sake he avoided saying Ministry of Magic.   
  
-So what? Take the train!  
  
Even if it wasn't his intent, Uncle Vernon gave Harry an idea; instead of the train, he could use the bus; the Knight Bus!  
-If we put it that way, I believe I could use the bus...  
  
-Excellent!  
  
-But I don't have much money with me...  
  
-Look! I'll give you five pounds and Petunia will make you a sandwich to go if  
you leave by this evening, said Vernon quickly and loudly.  
  
-Then we have a deal.  
  
His uncle looked suspicious, but seemed to agree.  
  
-Have I to drop you somewhere to take that "bus" of yours?  
  
-No, it's close enough...  
  
-Fine then! Prepare yourself!  
  
He sprinted back to his room. It was like Heaven and the five pounds will be his trophy for winning the negotiations against his uncle! Last time he won something, a good young man died and he still felt guilty about it... As he got in his room, he took some parchment and wrote to Ron.  
  
"Ron,  
  
I made it! I guess luck was with me! I leave tonight with the Knight Bus and I expect to be at your house a few hours latter. Hope it won't be too late! See ya!  
  
Harry"  
  
He gave his letter to Pig who started flying around full of pride. As soon as she left, Harry started gathering his belongings and putting them in his trunk. An hour latter, he was ready to go, but he still had several hours before leaving, so he decided to study Potions before lunch and wrote his essay of History of Magic (Why do you think muggles and wizards are so different over times? Explain.". In normal circumstances, his uncle and aunt wouldn't have allowed him to do this, but since he was leaving in a few hours, they tolerated him.  
  
When the sun began setting, Harry changed into wizard robes (To feel his victory!) and brought his trunk, broom and his owl's cage to the living room. His aunt looked disgusted by his garments and his uncle was obviously enraged about it, but acting almost casually since he was about to leave. Duddley, on the other hand, seemed suddenly almost curious about him.  
  
-Tell me, Harry, do you REALLY fly on that broom?  
  
He almost laughed. He was an outstanding Quidditch player and ,a few year ago, he was the youngest player for a century and "that" broom was one of the finest broom in the world.  
  
-Yes, Duddley, and I'm pretty good at it!  
  
-I doubt you are good at anything! said his uncle.  
  
As promised, his uncle and aunt gave him five pounds and a rather good looking ham sandwich. He grabbed his stuff and walked to the street.  
  
-So where do your bus stops? asked his uncle smirking.  
  
-Wherever I want, I only have to hail it...  
  
-And how do you hail it?  
  
-Like this...  
  
He took his wand inside his robes and waved it towards the street.  
  
-Now, one more thing. Since it was a last minute decision, some owls may not be aware of it, so if some come over here, tell it I'm at Ron's. Should be good enough...  
  
His uncle was still smirking as if he expected him to have not hailed the bus correctly, but a big explosion threw him to the ground and scared Aunt Petunia, who ran back into the house. The Knight Bus had arrived and Harry was loading his stuff in it.  
  
-Hey! It is Nevile again! said Stan, laughing.  
  
The first time Harry used it, Harry had run away from home and was scared enough to use the name of someone he knew.   
  
-Where d'you wanna go?  
  
-The Burrow.  
  
-Okay, but we will soon make a twenty minutes stop to Diagon Alley to relax and changed driver.  
  
-It's fine, I had to go to Gringott's.  
  
With another bang, the Knight Bus Disaparated and was speeding wildly towards London. As they arrived, Stan walked towards Harry.  
  
-I completely forgot to tell you how much it would cost...  
  
-No problems, Harry replied giving him a Galleon. Just bring me back a bottle of Butterbeer with it and keep the money.  
  
Stan looked it he wasn't believing him and Harry was way to happy to wonder about some spare sickle and knuts... He went to Gringott's, the wizard bank, to put the vials he got from Mr Flamell, and to get some wizard money. He will, by the same time, put his "trophy" in his vault. The bank was about to close, so he was about the only human in it. He walked to a desk and the Goblin clerk asked him.  
  
-What may I do for you?  
  
-I'd like to access my vault.  
  
-Do you have your key?  
  
Harry gave it to the little creature. Goblins reminded him the boring History of Magic classes about the Goblins Rebellion and, of course, one of the only student who seemed to know it by heart, Hermione Granger. No mater how hard he tried to think otherwise, he missed her bad...  
  
-Very well. We have recently set a network of Portkey, so would you prefer to go there by cart or with the Portkey?  
  
-I'll take the Portkey.  
  
-Very well then, Portkey thirteen is the closer to your vault, so fallow me please.  
  
Harry and the Gobelin Golorsh went to a cactus in a flower pot. As soon as they touched the pot, they both began spinning wildly and were grabbed indeed very close to his vault. Once inside, he took a handful of gold Galleons and put his "trophy" alongside the vials near the left wall. As he left the vault, it began closing itself and Golorsh asked:  
  
-May I do anything else to help you?  
  
-I doubt so, unless you could tell me were Hermione is! said Harry without thinking.  
  
He then realized what he just said out loud.  
  
-Sorry sir, I am not allowed to tell where our other costumers' vaults are.  
  
-No, I was talking about her. And I wasn't really asking, only thinking out loud.  
  
-If you are referring to Hermione Granger, I do not know exactly where she is, but I know she is out of this country right now.  
  
Harry was dumbstruck.  
  
-How do you know her and how do you know that???  
  
The small creature showed him a SPEW badge on his chest.  
  
-She made a withdrawal at a foreign office. May I do anything else?  
  
-No thanks...  
  
A few minutes latter, Harry was leaving. As he looked his watch, he saw that he still had about ten minutes, so he stepped into an antiques magical shop. Since it was about to close too, he browsed pretty fast. He saw many interesting things, such as a Foe Glass, a very nice wizard chessboard, a Remeberall, some good looking trinkets and a Pensieve. Getting closer to it, Harry saw that it hadn't been used yet, the thing in it was still clear and watery. It was sixty five galleon, two sickle and ten knuts. "Expensive pensive!" Harry thought. Looking back to his watch, he sprinted back to the Knight Bus before it left.  
  
-Good then! said Stan. And betterbeer was about a bottle for a sickle and with what you owed me for the trip, here are ten bottles and, believe me, there is still plenty money with it, so thank you very much Nevile, or Harry or whatever!  
  
Harry couldn't believe how much he would have wasted would have Stan be less honest. In a month, he already had lost the touch of wizard money! He put the bottles in his trunk and opened one, while eating his aunt sandwich. He felt warm from the inside and thought back about his birthday. It had been excellent and wasn't over yet!  
  
-We'll be at the Burrow in about ten minutes, said the driver.  
  
Harry looked his watch. He couldn't believe it! It was about a twenty to nine, so he would have plenty time to talk with the Weasleys!  
  
-The Burrow! said the driver stopping.  
  
Harry stepped down and Stan gave him his trunk and others items before Disaparating again. As he looked at it, The Burrow hadn't changed a bit. A bunch of garden gnomes where talking loudly and making fun of him, the ghoul was hitting the pipes and Erol came flying (falling) from the skies and landed (crash-landed) on the stairway. Harry saw Ginny looking at him by the window and running away. He then heard Ron yelling:  
  
-Mum! Dad! Harry's here!  
  
Soon, six red heads were bursting outside and scrambling around to welcome him. Before he knew it, he was grabbed to the kitchen, hugged, handshaked, kissed and asked if he wanted to eat something. He looked on his side and has he thought, it was Ginny who kissed him. Now, she was red up to her hears. She had grown up a bit and Harry told himself that even if she did was beautiful, she remained his best friend little sister.  
  
-Harry dear! Do you want anything? asked Molly Weasley.  
  
-No thanks!  
  
-Hey Harry! said Ron. I couldn't believe it when Pig arrived.  
  
-I couldn't believe it either when my uncle wanted me to leave before Aunt Marge arrives. It was pure luck!  
  
Mrs and Mr Weasley looked each other, obviously agreeing that Harry shouldn't live with the Dursleys.  
  
-Where is Percy? asked Harry.  
  
-He left about a month ago. He now lives in an apartment in Diagon Alley, said Fred.  
  
-Wasn't too soon, added George, laughing.  
  
-How DARE you say that???  
  
-Mum! Relax! Was a joke!  
  
-Better be! Well, Harry, as soon as knew you would be coming, we all made you a surprise. So please, close your eyes and fallow us.  
  
Harry removed his cloak and complied. They pulled and pushed him to where he thought was the garden table. Ginny kept giggling.  
  
-Okay, now, you can open your eyes!  
  
As he did so, there was a huge birthday cake on the garden table. But, better than that, around the table were Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and an old witch Harry knew: Mrs Figg.  
  
-HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!  
  
He was dumbstruck.  
  
-Th... Thanks! Thanks to you all! You all came here for... me?  
  
They looked embarrassed.  
  
-Not exactly..., said Mr Weasley. At first we arranged a meeting about you know what, but when we found out that you would be coming, we decided to throw a party.  
  
-Minerva, Arrabella, Ginny and I quickly cooked you a cake, said Mrs weasley.  
  
-Thanks!  
  
-Too bad we don't have Butterbeer! said George.  
  
-I do have some, said Harry.  
  
They all looked him.  
  
-Well, we stopped on Diagon Alley I ordered one, but I finally got about ten..., he added quickly, taking his wand. Accio Trunk!  
  
His trunk flew from the house and landed by his side. Fred, George and Ron had round eyes.  
  
-But I don't have enough for everybody...  
  
-No bother, said Mr Weasley taking one Harry had and taking his wand. Doublousates!  
  
The bottle split in two halves and soon he had two bottles exactly like the one he took.  
  
-Welcome back in the wizards' world, Harry, said Ron looking at his surprised look.  
  
They all laughed. Soon, each one got a bottle, a piece of cake and were joking, telling stories, talking about Hogwarts and gossiping. It was the first time he saw Professor McGonagall having fun.  
  
-Professor Dumbledore, how many...  
  
-Harry, please! In the summer call me Albus!  
  
Harry was impressed about the Headmaster asking him to be familiar.  
  
-Okay then. Albus, how many are we, I mean, fighting against Voldemort.  
  
Sirius looked him.  
  
-Harry, I don't want you risking your life by joining us!  
  
Albus looked him.  
  
-Sirius, we are not talking about recruiting right now. And Harry, besides the ones here there are some Aurors and an some other people. Let say we are about twenty five.  
  
-You kept in touch even when Voldemort was thought to be dead?  
  
-We actually never thought him to be dead, added Professor McGonagal matter-of-factly. So yes, we kept in touch with each others.  
  
-And this summer, we "recruited" some Aurors..., began Remus.  
  
-The ones with their heads screwed on the right way, added Sirius.  
  
-And Sirius and the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Sirius was a member, a long time ago, before being arrested, said Mrs Figg.  
  
-I see then, said Harry.  
  
-Are you some kind of sect of Brotherhood? asked Fred.  
  
-No, we are the Order of Phoenix.  
  
-So, will you Obliviate us? asked Ron, who listened to everything.  
  
-No... Voldemort knew about us since Pettigrow, who was part of it, joined him and some wizards also know about us, so there is no point erasing your memories and turning you into Lockarts! Remus added.  
  
-Now! Who wants to play bridge with an Exploding Snap deck? asked Mrs Figg.  
  
They talked, played, drank, ate, joked and laughed until very late. At midnight, Professor McGonagall and Head Master Dumbledore left, setting a new meeting. Mrs Figg, who confirmed Harry having been his bodyguard when he was younger, left at one am, fallowed a little latter by Remus Lupin. Ginny and Mr Weasley had went bed before the Headmaster left, so now, only the twins, Mrs Weasley, Ron, Harry and Sirius were up.  
  
-It's getting late, Harry, said his godfather.  
  
Mrs Weasley agreed.  
  
-So you mean you stay?  
  
-Only for tonight. Tomorrow evening' I'll run to Madeye's.  
  
They all went bed and Harry felt it indeed was his best birthday ever. 


	3. Chilling Out

Take a look at disclaimer on the first chapter. Also, if you wish, take a look at my profile.  
  
Chilling Out  
  
Harry liked the Burrow better than number four, privet drive. He knew he was only a  
guess, but he felt like the Weasley's being his family. Also, living with wizards was like a dream. If  
ever he would have felt lonely or bored, he could have a chat with one of the painting or mirrors,  
train for Quidditch, play the rude wizard's chess, send Owls to his schoolmates and many other  
things that seemed impossible for muggles. On the other hand, muggles never had to Degnome a  
garden, keep a ghoul quiet, have a fight with a book that doesn't feel like being opened or with  
twins putting canary cream into real desserts!  
  
The morning fallowing his arrival, Harry was woken up by Ginny entering Ron's room,  
where he was sleeping.  
  
-Hummm? asked Harry sleepily.  
  
-Harry, I'd like to talk to you...  
  
-Humm, said Harry.  
  
-Okay. You know, ehm, I've had a crush since the day I first saw you on platform 9ó. But now, I  
grew up a bit and, ehm... My feeling too...  
  
-Yes? asked Harry trying to keep his mind on her.  
  
-Well, you know... I know that I am not as pretty as Lavender or as smart as Hermione. But, ehm,  
I was wondering...  
  
-What do you want Ginny, asked Ron, who had been woken up by Ginny's words.  
  
-Nothing, nothing..., she said leaving.  
  
-Sorry, usually she leaves me alone before noon..  
  
-You know Ron, you got to have to learn how to talk to girls, said Sirius entering the room.  
  
-She's my little sister...  
  
-I know, he added. But a girl is always a girl. Try to learn with her and train on her...  
  
-WHAT???  
  
-You know what I mean... Try to find what they like!  
  
-I thought you were talking about boys and girls stuff.  
  
-I was indeed, but only on the social side, not the romantic or sexual side...  
  
-I got your point.  
  
-Good! Now, I talked to your mother and she wants us to degnome the garden.  
  
-Not again...  
  
-I'll help! And your brothers too.  
  
-Me too, added Harry.  
  
-Sounds like you like it, said Sirius.  
  
-I do like it!  
  
Sirius and Ron looked each other.  
  
-Sirius, you got to do something about him... His muggle siblings are driving him nuts!  
  
Sirius smiled and leaved.  
  
-Breakfast ready! said Mrs Weasley.  
  
Harry and run stood up, changed and went downstairs.  
  
-Owls in! said Ginny. One for Daddy, another for Daddy, one for Mommy and...  
  
-Must be from the office, said Mr Weasley taking it.  
  
-Witch Weekly! One day late... As always...  
  
-And one for Ron! added Ginny giggling.  
  
-For ME???  
  
She handed it and Ron opened it.  
  
-Who is it? asked Ginny still giggling. Is she a beautiful brunette?  
  
-It's from a boy! replied Ron sharply.  
  
Sirius looked him and Ron remembered what he said a little earlier.  
  
-What does he want? asked Harry.  
  
-He says he tried to owl Hermione but the owl came back with its letter. Says she told him she  
would help him with his potion asked us for the summer. Asks for some tips and asks if we knows  
where she is, says he tried for a week now...  
  
-An owl that comes back with its letter?!?  
  
-It the worst shame for an owl, said George. It means he didn't find it and other nearby owls had  
no idea   
where to find her so he came back. Or she, if she is a female, like Ron's Piggy...  
  
-HEY! STOP IT!  
  
The twins laughed. Harry looked Ron and he said.  
  
-Harry, don't ask!  
  
-The twins gave love potion to Pig with some of Ron's hair in it.  
  
-Like a polyjuice?  
  
-Yes... So Pig fell in love with him... And you should have seen it!  
  
-STOP IT! said Ron.  
  
-The potion wore off a week latter.  
  
-A week latter??? asked Harry.  
  
-Well, on human it lasts a day or two but it looks like it's not the same on animals...  
  
-How do you know it all? asked her mom.  
  
Ginny went pink and Harry, who was about to drink from his glass put it away.  
  
-I ehm... I made some research on it...  
  
-Why?  
  
-She brewed it for us, said Fred. And she is quite a brewer!  
  
-I want to be a Potion teacher, said Ginny trying to change subject.  
  
It worked. Her parents seemed to be proud of her and Harry smelled his pumpkin juice. Since it  
smelled as it should have, he began drinking it.  
  
-You know Harry, said George. It is odorless, tasteless and color-less in most liquids...  
  
Harry choked and had to spit back.  
  
-I didn't put some in, said Ginny.  
  
Harry took a long red Hair out of his glass.  
-No, but someone has..., said Ron getting closer and taking a look.  
  
-We did! said the twins together. But don't worry Harry, we diluted it in some boiled toad liver  
juice with some powdered roots of asphodel. It will wear off in an hour or so...  
  
It was like if the Knight Bus would have Apparated in the dining room.  
  
-HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO HARRY??? yelled their mom.   
  
Ginny began crying and ran to her room as Harry began feeling something strange as Molly kept  
screaming after he sons. His stomach was hurting bad and he had a big headache.  
  
-I... I think I'm going to be... sick! he said running to the bathroom.  
  
-Too much toad liver, said Sirius to the twins, like if their mistake was common.  
  
-How do you know that? asked Ron.  
  
He smiled as the twins got to their rooms.  
  
-When I was at Hogwarts, such prank happened once on a while. But it was Severus who made it  
first!  
  
-Wicked!  
  
Harry came back.  
  
-Harry, don't worry now, in a minute or so you will be okay and you won't feel Potion's effect  
anymore...  
  
He was glade to hear that.  
  
-What other prank where made?  
  
-Why do you ask?  
  
-Well, it could be useful against Malfoy, said Ron.  
  
Harry made a mental note to thank Sirius for giving them such an idea as soon as Mrs Weasley  
would be away.  
  
-I guess will be only the three of us to degnome the garden after all, said Harry smiling.  
  
-Go first, I finish my glass and I'll join said Sirius.  
  
The two friends went outside. It was a beautiful sunny day, birds were singing, an slight breeze  
was blowing and two trees were walking side by side.  
  
-Hold on! What is that???  
  
-What? asked Ron.  
  
-That, said Harry pointing the trees.  
  
-Remember in herbology? The giant spruce?  
  
-Yes, you mean that it STILL exists in England???  
  
-Sure, why not? said Ron looking for gnomes.  
  
-I had no idea the woods around here where holding that much magic!  
  
-Wait until you fall on a wild whopping willow... Here they come!  
  
A bunch of gnomes came out of a gnome hole. Harry forgot they were THAT ugly. Ron caught  
on, and spined it wildly and threw it. As it landed a few yards away, a big black dog began  
running after it.  
  
-Look! Sirius is scaring away the dazzled gnomes! They'll get lost for sure!  
  
Harry and Ron went on, and soon the air was gnome thick and the underground gnome less and  
Sirius returned to his human shape.  
  
-Would you care for a pepper gnome, asked Ron.  
  
They all laughed. When they came back into the kitchen, it was lunchtime and Mrs Weasley  
thanked Sirius for such a good thinking. They heard a loud bang from the roof.  
  
-It must be the ghoul hitting the pipes, said Ron to a surprised Sirius, don't bother.  
  
-You know, I still have half of the Ministry of Magic after me, so I have to be careful!  
  
Some strange noise went from the fireplace.  
  
-What is that again? asked Mrs Weasley.  
  
Errol fell from the chimney on the ashes.  
  
-Mail in! cried Ron.  
  
But Errol was the only owl today.  
  
-Strange, two letters... First for me, then, for... Harry, said Ron handing him the letter.  
  
They opened it and read it pretty fast.  
  
-It's from professor McGonagall. She says that the owl sent to Hermione came back with its  
parcel! She asks us if we have an idea where she is... Says it is important... And etc..., summarized  
Ron.  
  
-Same thing here, added Harry.  
  
They looked each other.  
  
-I don't like it, said Ron. How long as it been?  
  
-Since what?  
  
-Remember Nevile's letter. He couldn't reach her either.  
  
-It came this morning, reminded Harry.  
  
-I know, but if we get it from Nevile right now, it means he wrote it a week ago and forgot to owl  
it.  
  
-You're right, added Ginny.  
  
-By the way, could you give him a hand with his potion, asked Ron. You know, he would be  
grateful. You could use Pig.  
  
-Which potion is it?  
  
Ron looked Harry, he couldn't remember it.  
  
-Aging potion, reminded Harry.  
  
-That an easy one, said Ginny. I'll send him Pidwidgeon this evening.  
  
Harry looked Ron.  
  
-I worry about Hermione you know.  
  
-Me too!  
  
They ate their meal and decided to do some Quidditch practice that afternoon.  
  
-Were you a player when you were a Hogwarts? asked Harry to Sirius.  
  
-I was a beater.  
  
-How many brooms do you have here? asked Harry.  
  
-Well, two old Shooting Stars, one Clean Sweep and a Dazzled Moon in the attic.  
  
-What do you think a three vs three game? Do you have real balls?  
  
-We do have a set, but we haven't used it for many years! And what if they leaves and roam  
towards a   
muggle town?  
  
-Hand me your wand, Harry, asked Sirius.  
  
He obeyed and Sirius cast a few spell. Some threes got closer, the leaves and branches of some  
began moving and soon they had what looked like a Quiditch field.  
  
-Wicked!  
  
-And the Budgers and snitch will stay on that field.  
  
-Excellent! Now, we need a sixth player..., said Harry.  
  
-What about Ginny, asked Ron, remembering what Sirius told him.  
  
-Go and ask, said Harry. We'll then divide in teams and begin. Bring all your brooms...  
  
Soon Harry returned to his trunk and took his Firebolt and his Pocketbroom. When he returned to  
the garden, there were four brooms, four read heads and a box of Quidditch balls.  
  
-Okay, any ideas for the teams?  
  
-Me and the twin against you three, said Ron.  
  
Harry looked. Sirius may have been good, but he must have been rustled by now and Ginny had  
never played.  
  
-Fine.  
  
-We will be beaters/chasers, said George pointing to his twin and Ron will be chaser/keeper. What  
about you?  
  
Harry looked his team.  
  
-Me and Sirius will be chasers/beaters and Ginny will be chaser/keeper.  
  
-Chaser/keeper? asked Ginny.  
  
-When we have the quaffle, you join us on offense and when the other team does, you run back to  
our hoops.  
  
-Okay... I'll give it a try...  
  
-Okay now... But, even with your Firebolt it only makes five brooms, reminded Fred.  
Harry took his pocket broom and deployed it.  
  
-Six. We will take the Shooting Stars, said Fred and George.  
  
-I'll lend my Firebolt to Sirius and take my Pocketbroom.  
  
-Ginny, take the Cleansweep and I'll take the Dazzledmoon, said Ron.  
  
-Eh, okay... but we need a referee...  
  
They all looked her.  
  
-Why?  
  
-For the face-off, she said shyly.  
  
But she was indeed right. They all took their brooms  
  
-Ask your mom, suggested Sirius.  
  
Ron sprinted back to his house and the other player took off and tried their broom. Harry  
understood now why it is written to use only in emergency! It wasn't either slow or fast, but it  
was hard to keep on track and slightly unstable. At least, it had a decent turning. On they other  
hand, Sirius was pleased to use the Firebolt. As Mrs Weasley arrived, they all landed.  
  
-Okay, so all I have to do it to throw the Quaffle and note the score?  
  
-Yes mom.  
  
-Should be good. By the way, Charlie sent his head in the fireplace. He said he will have  
something to deal with in London, so he will be sleeping here tonight, but he may Apparate  
anytime now.  
  
-Okay, can we begin now? asked Fred.  
  
-Very well then, she said walking to the center of the field, fallowed by the players.  
  
She freed the snitch and buldgers and made the box levitate away.  
  
-Get ready, she said.  
  
They all mounted their brooms. Mrs Weasley threw the ball hard and Disapparated and Apparated  
on one side, as they all kicked the ground. Fred caught the Quaffle, so Ginny sped to the hoops.  
Seeing to sight of the Golden Snitch, Harry flew to face Fred, who passed the Quaffle to Ron, but  
was intercepted by Sirius. Since Ron couldn't outran a Firebolt, Sirius scored easily.  
  
-Ten to zero for Harry's team! said Mrs Weasley.  
  
George took the Quaffle, passed it to Fred, who threw it back to Heorge, avoiding Harry and  
dodging to avoid Sirius. Seconds latter he shot. Ginny blocked the Quaffle and sent it back to  
Sirius, who was sent off track by a Bludger. Fred stole the quaffle, who was then stolen back by  
Harry. But he was hit on the shaulder by a Bludger sent from George and the Quaffle fell toward  
the ground Quickly, Ginny flew, caught it, passed it to Sirius, Harry covered him from Bludgers,  
Sirius shot, Ron tried to block, but it went through.  
  
-Twenty to zero!  
  
When Charlie Apparated, there was no one in the house so he went to the garden and look the  
game.  
  
-Welcome home! Said his mother.  
  
-Who's winning?  
  
-Harry's team leads with forty and Fred's teams has ten.  
  
He looked the game. George threw the Quaffle to Ginny, but she block it. Fred caught it and  
quickly threw it, but Ginny blocked it again. Ron caught it, passed it to George who shot, but  
again Ginny blocked it. "Whoa! thought Harry, I guess we have found a new keeper!" Sirius  
caught the Quaffle and sped towards the again unkept hoops and scored. While covering him,  
Harry saw a golden glimpse and raced it. Ron saw it too and flew toward it. Sirius bet a Bludger  
coming from behind to cover Harry, but the twins were bombarding poor Ginny who was doing  
the best she could. Harry's Pocketbroom made things harder but Ron's lack of experience against  
a fast moving snitch balanced for it, so Sirius stopped and sped towards the hoops, hitting the  
Bludgers to scare away the twins.  
  
Harry was almost touching the snitch, but it flew down towards the ground. He fallowed,  
but since they where already close to the ground, Ron gave up and fallowed it for a little higher.   
But Harry put his hand in front of him and touched it. He extended his arm again a caught it.  
  
-Harry's team win! said Mrs Weasley.  
  
The twins caught the Bludgers and landed, fallowed by Sirius, Ron and Ginny.  
  
-How was it? asked Fred.  
  
-A disaster..., began Charlie.  
  
-We already knew it, said George. But how many?  
  
-Two hundred to twenty.  
  
Harry looked Ginny. Even while being bombarded, she managed to block all but one shot!  
  
-Ginny, ever though of being a keeper?  
  
-I could? She asked hopefully.  
  
-Yes and you are pretty good at it! added Charlie. Nice catch Harry, he added!  
  
He hit twice the writing and put his Pocketbroom in his pocket where it belongs.  
  
-And you caught it with a Pocketbroom?!? he added. You are definitely better than me!  
  
Harry went red and they walked back to the house.  
  
As they entered the kitchen, Harry saw the twins climbing the stairs, going to their rooms,  
taking something and going outside. Intrigued, Harry fallowed them.  
  
-We'll finish the degnoming, they explained to a puzzled Harry.  
  
-But we've done it already.  
  
-Perhaps, but we'll close the gnome holes.  
  
-How?  
  
They showed him several handfuls of dungbombs.  
  
-Come on! We'll show you!  
  
They took one and yelled: "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" as the threw it into the first gnome hole they  
saw. A smelly explosion came from it and the ground around it collapsed a few inches. Ron came  
to tel them that the supper was ready and Mr Weasley Apparated behind them.  
  
-Ah! You are finishing the degnoming!  
  
-Yes dad.  
  
-Ehm, why not use a shovel? asked Harry.  
  
They looked him.  
  
-A what?  
  
-A shovel! A muggle tool to dig and bury stuff.  
  
-I need one of these! said a smiling Arthur Weasley. Could you buy one for me tomorrow? I'll  
give you the money, of course!  
  
Harry looked Ron.  
  
-Okay, but we is the nearest town or village?  
  
-Two miles and an half south of here.  
  
-We could use the walk, he said looking to Ron.  
  
Ron look confused, but knew Harry must have had something in mind. They returned inside and  
sat at the table. After eating, Harry knew Sirius had to leave. Somehow, he would have loved that  
his godfather wouldn't go, but he knew that Sirius had to. Too soon, the dishes were empty and  
Harry would have loved this meal would have lasted forever.  
  
-Harry, could I have a word with you? asked Sirius as Mrs Weasley and her sons bean collecting  
the dirty dishes.  
  
-Of course!  
  
They went outside.  
  
-Harry, there are many things I have to tell you but you know I don't have much time...  
  
-Well, I do have some myself. But go first!  
  
-Okay then... I know you are growing up and since your parents are long dead, well... You need  
someone to teach you the "things of life".  
  
-You mean sex?  
  
Sirius looked at him with a surprised look...  
  
-Okay... Looks like you don't need any explanations about it...  
  
-Well, yes and no, but I have plenty friends for that. I mean, to explain them to me...  
  
Sirius seemed relieved.  
  
-Okay, so I'll only tell you one thing. I know Hermione is still only your friend...  
  
Harry tried to say something but Sirius cut him.  
  
-Harry, please, I know what I'm talking about... If ever you feel something for her, ANYTHING,  
don't mess up your friendship.  
  
-But how can you tell it? How do you know...  
  
-Harry, you look just like your father, brave and courageous, and Hermione is much like your  
mother, smart and kind.  
  
Harry shed a tear by earing that.  
  
-Sirius, I.. I mean... I...  
  
Sirius listened.  
  
-I have dreams about her. And she forgot my birthday and it makes me feel like she is avoiding  
me...  
  
-Remember the owls, nobody can reach her.  
  
-I know, but still, it make me feel weird and I miss her, very much...  
  
Sirius put a hand on his nephew's shoulder.  
  
-I know what it is... Then I have other things to talk you about.  
  
Harry looked him.  
  
-First, I don't want you to join the Order of Phoenix. We met last night because some member are  
missing. And they are presumed dead. And we believe that Voldemort will soon make something  
very big...  
  
-Sirius, cut Harry, if I tell you something, would you please not laugh?  
  
-Of course!  
  
-Well, you know, divination?  
  
-Yes I do...  
  
-Well I don't believe this crap at all, but still, I think I have premonitions. When my scars hurt  
when I sleep, I see Voldemort making terrible things. And I'm pretty sure he really does it!  
  
-Harry, no, dreams may seems sometimes real but...  
  
-NO! Trust me! Last year, I saw him killing someone, and I latter saw that old man within his  
victims in the dome.  
  
-Who did you see die?  
  
-Well, I saw Igor Karakov and Ludo Bagman being kissed by many Dementors as Voldemort was  
making a deal with them.  
  
-With Karakov and Bagman?  
  
-No, with the Dementors... But, they seemed dead after these kisses...  
  
-Yes, the first time a Dementors kiss, he sucks the soul, but then, he sucks the life, and the  
soulless, lifeless victim will become a Dementor latter, after some kind of dark ritual they do...  
  
-Well?  
  
-Okay then, if you have any other premonition, tell them to Dumbledore. Also, do you know the  
difference between a book of spells and a spellbook?  
  
-There is one???  
  
Sirius shook his head.  
  
-Unfortunately I don't have enough time to explain it to you, so ask your Charms teacher, your  
Defense against the Dark Arts teacher or Hermione or the Weasleys. They'll explain it, said Sirius  
giving Harry a small wrapped box.  
  
He opened it.  
  
-Here is your very first spell book. I bought a new empty one and I've added some spells.  
Unfortunately, began Sirius as Harry opened it.  
  
-It is written in runes.  
  
-Yes. I talked with Dumbledore and Professor Crazy Old Witch isn't doing you anything good. So  
he agreed that, if you want, he could arrange something by moving you to the right class.  
  
-Hermione told me too ages ago!  
  
Harry felt something move in his chest only thinking of her...  
  
-You still think about her... And one more thing and that one is almost an order. DON'T USE  
THAT LOVE POTION ON HER! Trust me, it wouldn't do anything good... So, I have to go  
now, but Harry, trust me, I loved your parents very much and I DON'T want you to die that  
young, especially after James and Lilly died to protect you. See you next time, added Sirius  
handing his hand in front of him to make Harry shake it, but instead, Harry gave Sirius a childish  
hug.  
  
-I'll miss you. Try to came back alive!  
  
-I promise I'll do everything to stay alive to protect you!  
  
Sirius went inside to tell the goodbyes, morphed into the black dog, ran outside and vanished in  
the dark night. Harry came back inside, but someone else was waiting for him.  
  
Hedwig was one the table, his letter still on her talon and a shy and disgrace look in her  
eyes. Harry took his letter, threw it into the fire and grabbed Ron.  
  
-Look, you understand now why we have to go to the muggle village tomorrow?  
  
-No, why?  
  
-Do you remember what a phone is?  
  
-Yes, but Harry, we don't have her number!  
  
-Well, another muggle thing is called a phonebook...  
  
They latter went to bed and Harry didn't sleep well that night, being too woried.  
  
Ron woke him up very early in the morning.  
  
-Umhph? asked Harry.  
  
-It's seven am, perhaps we should go to the muggle town right now, so we would be there and  
come back   
before noon?  
  
Harry agreed. They both changed to muggle clothes., hiding their wand in their jeans and climbed  
down the stairs. Ron's parents were talking about the school supplies when they got in.  
  
-You know Arthur, we will only need to buy new quills, parchment and another copy of the last  
year book of spell this year! And for the clothes, the twins can wear their last year uniforms, Ron  
could use Percy's old one so we would only need to buy Ginny a new one! And there's something  
special with the schoolbook list. There is a Post-Scriptum on all of the boys ones. It says that  
ANY former Defense Against the Dark Arts book would suffice and that, if possible, any  
Encyclopedia about dark creatures or related topics would be good. So, I think that we could buy  
them one and they could share it?  
  
-Should be perfect then!  
  
They looked at Ron and Harry.  
  
-Ah! So you are going to shop for that shove to told me about?  
  
-Shovel, corrected Harry. So, where did you say was the nearest city?  
  
-Two and an half miles south of here. Just fallow the road.  
  
-Where's Charlie? asked Ron.  
  
-You missed him! He already left for Diagon Alley, but he'll be back for supper. Want some  
bacon?  
  
They ate and left. Harry slowly saw the forest change from a magical/non-magical mix to only  
"normal" trees and weeds. In a little more than an hour, they reached the town. It was pretty small  
and Ron seemed to be both surprised and intrigued by what he saw.  
  
-Do you know what is that? he asked pointing at a movie theater.  
  
-It is a place where muggle look images moving on a big white screen.  
  
-So their image DO move! said Ron.  
  
-Yes and no. They only move here and on a tv or computer screen and they always do the same.  
  
-Oh! It's boring then!  
  
-Well, some movies are...  
  
-Movie?  
  
-Motion picture! Movie! In a movie theater!  
  
-I give up, resigned Ron. Where do we need to go?  
  
-A hardware store.  
  
-A what?  
  
-Fallow me, said Harry giving up his explanation.  
  
They got in and Ron looked intrigued and afraid of lawn mowers, and mechanical tools and Harry  
quickly bought the shovel and grabbed Ron before he could ask to many questions that could  
expose them.  
  
-What do we do then? asked Ron.  
  
-We'll find a public phone and use it...  
  
-Okay, but you do the talking!  
  
They soon found one and they searched the phone book...  
  
-Where do you think Hermione lives? asked Harry.  
  
-I think I heard her say that she was from the Oxfordshire, but it was a long time ago and I'm not  
sure...  
  
-And What is her father's name?  
  
-I don't know...  
  
Harry tried to remember as hard as he could.  
  
-Frank, I think, he said.  
  
-Possible, I truly don't know, admitted Ron.  
  
Harry searched the phonebook.  
  
-Got it!  
  
He dialed and waited. Soon, he heard a message recorder.  
  
-Sorry, but none of us is available. If you wish, you may leave us a message and we will call you  
back as soon as we are available. Frank and Samantha Granger will be back home on the August  
10th and Hermione will be back from Bulgaria around August 20th...  
  
Harry hanged up.  
  
-So, where is she?  
  
Harry couldn't speak. He felt betrayed, dirty, sick, sad and more. He felt like a Dementor had been  
kissing him...  
  
-Harry? Are you alright?  
  
He muttered something Ron understood as "Bulgaria".  
  
-WHAT??? You mean that she finally went to Bulgaria???  
  
Harry didn't say a thing. Ron looked angry and Harry looked hurt. They somehow managed to  
return to the Burrow.  
Love is pain and loving pain is nothing good... 


	4. Return to Hogwarts

Take a look at disclaimer on the first chapter. Also, if you wish, take a look at my profile.  
  
Return to Hogwarts  
  
Harry felt hurt and depressed about what he just learned, so he spent a few days alone in his bed. When he finally came out, Mrs Weasley came and told him.  
  
-Harry, Ron and Ginny told me everything. You needed to be left alone, but if you feel like talking, go on, but first, eat something; you look terrible.  
  
He took a quick breakfast and a good shower and when he came out, Ron grabbed him by a shoulder.  
  
-Come on pal, girls don't deserve that you'd die of boredom for one of'hem.  
  
-Why did she did it to me? Harry managed to ask.  
  
Ginny bumped Ron aside and took Harry.  
  
-Come on, we have a few things to talk about...  
  
They went to a clearing in the magical wood. It was shaded by the tree tops and a strange large circular stone was in the middle. As he got in, Harry felt peaceful.  
  
-You know, Harry, Hermione never swore you anything about Krum and you were not together, so what happened between her and that Quidditch player wasn't made against you. Also, Harry, don't blame her! Harry, you are growing up, but so she does!  
  
Harry looked Ginny. She was right.  
  
-Nothing can stop you for being hurt by that, but she didn't wanted to hurt you. And come on! There are other girls... And I'm not talking about me... Take Cho! Or Parvarti!  
  
-I feel nothing towards Pavarti and Cho's boyfriend died because of me! I can't do anything with her; I won't ever be able to look myself in the mirror again.  
  
Ginny hugged him.  
  
-When was your last girlfriend?  
  
-Never had one... And I'm still virgin, said Harry with a low voice, before Ginny could ask.  
  
-I wasn't going to ask it.  
  
-Are you sure?  
  
Harry was right, so Ginny looked the stone. Harry looked it too. Something was written on it in runes.  
  
-I'll translate it as soon as I get better in Arythmancy.  
  
-Do you know French?  
  
-Yes why?  
  
-A friend of mine wrote me something and I don't understand.  
  
-I will translate it for you, but swear me that you will forgive Hermione for having hurt you. Not now, not tomorrow, but before it is too late.  
  
-What do you mean by too late?  
  
-Harry... I know you don't believe in Divination, but I do. No in tea leaves, not in Crystal Balls, but in Stars and Nature Signs.  
  
-So what?  
  
-Harry... That's how I've learned you love her. And she loves you too. And she has made mistakes...  
  
Harry tried to speak but Ginny cut him.  
  
-Harry! What she did with Krum was an accident. She didn't knew what she was doing and she just fooled around. You don't know what it is being stuck in a body and not control yourself and do things you'd never do!  
  
-I know of it; I already faced the Impero Curse!  
  
-Yes, but you kept your self control.  
  
-I understand. Look, I'll try... But I'm not promising you anything...  
  
-Okay, and Harry, you are growing up and you are a boy, so I know your sex drive may drive you crazy...  
  
-WHAT???  
  
Ginny cut him again.  
  
-What you had been threw is enough to drive many crazy, but you managed to get through, but terrible things are to come and you also have to face your teenage. So here, take this.  
  
She gave him a light green potion.  
  
-If ever you have to, it will cut off your sex drive for several hours. No side effects.  
  
Harry felt like it was to much and didn't knew what to do.  
  
-Harry! I love you... But please trust me! And I didn't want to make you shy by talking about sex!  
  
-I know, but there are some other ways that are less rude!  
  
-I know... I've lost the touch...  
  
He looked her deeply.  
  
-How did you learn it all? Not so long ago you were so much of a child girl and now you seem to have become so..., so wise...  
  
-I've seen terrible things, heard terrible things, it either drive you crazy or make you mature faster...  
  
-Where did you see them and heard them?  
  
-Look around yourself, Harry, what is this wood telling you?  
  
Harry looked.  
  
-Nothing...  
  
-We are sitting on a former High Elf temple. It was destroyed in a terrible battle many centuries ago and most elves were killed, enslaved or mixed with other races. Now, only the House Elves remains of what where these noble beings. I want to bring back their wisdom.   
  
Harry didn't feel like continuing that weird conversation and Ginny saw it.  
  
-Come, lunch must be ready by now and we will work to finish your potion because we are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow.  
  
He obeyed her. Somehow, he felt better about it.  
  
  
The fallowing morning, Ron woke Harry up and the ate and planed to travel to Diagon Alley with Floo Powder, but Harry knew Ron was hiding him something, as were his parents.  
  
-Did I do something wrong, asked Harry.  
  
-No, not at all, replied Ron, hiding something behind his back.  
  
-Look, I know you are hiding something, so you are all.  
  
They looked each others...  
  
-Okay... Hermione is going to Diagon Alley today.  
  
-WHAT??? I don't want to meet her!  
  
-Just go, I'll join latter, told Ginny to his fammily.  
  
They obeyed, sensing Harry's pain. Soon, only Ginny and Harry were left.  
  
-I know what you feel... But Harry, come! You don't have to talk to her, just come!  
  
-How? She will see me!  
  
Ginny handed him his Invisibility Cloak.  
  
-What?  
  
-I heard them talk about it, and I felt like it was too much too soon. So I planned on giving it to you as soon as we would get there.  
  
Harry felt grateful.  
  
-Thanks a lot Ginny!  
  
-But remember what I said! And I know she forgot your birthday, but buy her a birthday present.  
  
-Why would I???  
  
-Trust me! I'm sure you'll find out what to give her.  
  
Harry put on his Invisibility Cloak and the both traveled to Diagon Alley. Ginny explained Ron everything and they walked together, as Ginny left to buy her stuff.  
  
-I don't like it Harry, explained Ron. And what did my sister wanted to tell you?  
  
-Ron, trust me, you have a goddess as a sister, remember that!  
  
Ron didn't added anything. They went to Fleury and Blott's and Harry removed his cloak. He took a look a the talking, screaming and moving books and Harry saw a booklet about Elves, The Forgotten Book of the Forgotten Kingdom. He bought it and his Standard Book of Spells, level 5. Searching for the special book for the Defense against the Dark Arts, the Bookstore keeper told him he would be more likely to find what he want in Knockturn Alley. They then to the antiques boutique Harry saw two weeks ago. There was a special 50% off on everything, so Harry decided to buy the Pensieve he saw.  
  
-Harry, what will you do with that?  
  
-Not sure yet...  
  
They left the store and Harry saw Hermione a few hundred feets away.  
  
-Quick!  
  
Harry grabbed Ron and they both turned on the first intersection and Harry put on his Invisibility Cloak. Hermione arrived, looking like she ran to them.  
  
-Ron? I though Harry was with you!  
  
-I know but, Hermione, I have something to tell you.  
  
They walked to a quiet place, Harry fallowing them against his will.  
  
-What? Where's Harry.  
  
-Hermione, what have you done this summer?  
  
-I... eh... Stayed home! she lied.  
  
-No, owls returned with their letters, you were not home and they had no ideas where you were.  
  
-Ehm, I must have taken some vacations somewhere...  
  
-Where?  
  
-Come on, Ron! Where is Harry, I have to talk to him!  
  
-Where have you been Hermione. There are no needs to lie, we both know, Harry and I, what you did...  
  
She was shocked.  
  
-And what did I do?  
  
-You visited Viktor Krum in Bulgaria while you parents when your parents where somewhere else.  
  
She was taken aback.  
  
-No! Well, yes, but it's... it's not what you think! And where is Harry and how did you find out???  
  
-Harry called at your house. He then was more than a week without eating and you have no idea how depressed he was and how worried we where about him! And you didn't even send him a single owl!  
  
Hermione slapped her forehead.  
  
-Dammit! I forgot his birthday!!!  
  
-Yes, indeed.  
  
-Where is he??? I have to talk to him!  
  
-He doesn't want to talk you right now. Try to understand! said Ron on a brotherly voice.  
  
Hermione began crying. She muttered something sobbed and then said:  
  
-Tell him that I am sorry... Please Ron! she said crying out loud. I am truly sorry!!!  
  
She then ran away. Not knowing what to do Ron went towards the ice-cream store and bought something. Harry decloaked and bought a sunday.  
  
-Like I told you a few years ago, pal, that girl is mental! If she went to Bulgaria, she knew what she was doing! So it can't be a mistake! pointed Ron as they were walking aimlessly.  
  
-I know Ron... But please, let's talk about something else!, replied Harry.  
  
They looked were they had turned and saw they were in Knockturn Alley.  
  
-Let's take a look.  
  
They walked fast in it, avoiding crowds and saw what they were looking for: a small bookstore. They walked in and saw why it was in Knockturn Alley; books were screaming of pain, making dangerous sounds or the pictures on it were looking at them with threatening eyes. They took a quick look and randomly grabbed one each in the encyclopedia section, paid and left. Soon, the Weasleys came and they ate at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry didn't know what to think about Hermione. After lunching, they decided to travel back, but Ginny insisted on staying one more hour, adding she saw a beautiful orb the wanted to buy. Everyone agreed, and split. Harry bought a butterbeer bottle and put on his cloak. He drank it as he shopped. Soon, he was looking a nice robes in the underground part of a newly opened garment store. He was alone. He felt like none of them would fit him, but he kept looking. He then heard footsteps climbing down the stairs. Soon, Hermione and Ginny were with him, Ginny holding an indeed beautiful apple sized clear blue orb.  
  
-He is there, she said, pointing right at him before climbing up the stairs.  
  
Hermione walked his way, with sad red eyes and still crying.  
  
-Harry. I know you are angry against me, and you are right. I fooled around and made many mistakes. But please! Forgive me! I didn't knew you were so much in love with me... And I didn't knew what I felt for you... When you'll feel like talking, ask me anything to make you forgive me, and I'll it, anything! Please Harry, I need it!  
  
Harry didn't say a word.  
  
-Ask anything! ANYTHING! But please, ask something... I'm sorry.  
  
Harry felt like screaming tat she was only a sIut or something like that, but he though that he shouldn't do something he might regret.  
  
-Harry, I'll go now. And again, I'm sorry for what I did you. So, I'll go and hope you'll forgive me, some.. Someday!  
  
She ran away crying. Harry felt but angry at her and guilty of making her suffer that way. He climbed the stairs. Ginny kept looking her orb and told him.  
  
-I KNOW! I shouldn't have done what I did, but I fell like you could take it after having seen you listening to Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry took off his cloak. He felt strange towards Ginny too.  
  
-Are you angry against me too?  
  
-No, but next time don't do such thing and warn me before! Also, that orb allows you to see invisible thing, don't it?  
  
Ginny smiled.  
  
-Come on, we'll soon leave.  
  
Harry returned to the Leaky Cauldron. His eyes met Hermione's ones through her sunglasses to hide her tears on the other side of the street. She then looked the street, ashamed. The Weasleys and Harry left and returned to the Burrow. Charlie was waiting for them.  
  
-At last! Would you care for a Quidditch game before eating?  
  
They played, Ron, Ginny and Harry vs the twins and Charlie and Harry caught the snitch in fifteen minutes, making his team win one hundred ninety to ten, Ron being a poor chaser. Having won made Harry felt much better and a few days latter he was leaving the Burrow towards King's Cross to take the train back to Hogwarts. The crossed the magical barrier and soon, the seven Weasleys and Harry were all gathered on platform 9¾.  
  
-Well, ehm, began Harry. Thank you very much for housing me this summer, and I have to apologize for my behavior.  
  
Mrs Weasley hugged him.  
  
-Oh! Harry! There's no need for that! I know were are not your parents and if you would still have a mother, she would have helped you, but we couldn't do as much! You don't have to apologize for that!  
  
-Ehm, okay, but still, thank you very much!  
  
Soon, the four teenagers climbed on the train and the three adults waved hands. Ron and Harry traveled to the last compartment. Has harry got in, he saw a hooded figure reading a book in it. At first, his stomach froze, and he stopped, but then, he realized that he wasn't feeling any Dementors' effect, the hood and cloak of that passenger were grey although Dementors' cloak were black.  
  
-Sorry, he said, I mistook you for a Dementor!  
  
The hooded figure turned it's head towards Harry and said:  
  
-No problems Mr Potter, I'm used to it.  
  
-How do you know my name?  
  
-Your scar...  
  
Harry had almost forgotten it. They both sat down.  
  
-Who are you? asked Ron.  
  
-I'm a Traveler...  
  
-What's your name?  
  
-Sorry, Ronald Weasley, I don't tell it...  
  
-How do you know MY name?  
  
She closed her book.  
  
-To many questions... Let's just say know many things about many people...  
  
-How? asked Harry.  
  
-Sorry, I don't tell it.  
  
-You must be a new teacher, I presume.  
  
-Indeed.  
  
-Divination? guessed Ron.  
  
She laughed.  
  
-No, Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
They looked her, but couldn't see her face.  
  
-I have a question, said Harry.  
  
-Then, perhaps I have an answer.  
  
-What is the difference between a book of spell and a spell book?  
  
She looked him.  
  
-A book of spell is very much like a muggle book with spells and charms written in it. A spellbook is like a magical book of spell, but a little more than that.  
  
-What more?  
  
-Well, it is also a magical tool, like a broom or wand.  
  
-You mean I can cast spells without a wand if I use a spellbook?  
  
-Yes. Far more powerful spells, but they have to be written in it and they are way harder than simple wands spells; also most of them has precise rituals about how to cast the spell, so it is much harder. Spellbooks are getting quite rare since today's wizards no longer need powerful spells on a daily basis.  
  
Harry realized how much of a wonderful gift Sirius gave him.  
  
-How many spells can we cast with one?  
  
-Only the ones written in it, but you can create new spells by combining old magical sciences and try if the ones you've just created works, unlike the wands where you are limited to already existing spells. That what makes them so powerful.  
  
-How many spell can we cast with only a wand? asked Ron.  
  
-About 5000, perhaps a little more, including the Forgotten Ones and the Unforgivable. But professor Flitwick could be more accurate about it.  
  
The door opened and a girl with sunglasses, messy long brown hair, red eyes and a pale skin join them.  
  
-Hermione? You look terrible! said Ron.  
  
She removed her glasses and both Harry and the Traveler looked her.  
  
-Indeed, you don't look good Miss Granger. Please, have a seat.  
  
She obeyed.  
  
-Look, Harry, I... I don't want loose you. I... I'd like to talk with you... But, please Harry, please! Listen to me!  
  
The Traveler looked Ron and they both agreed to get out for a few minutes. As they stood up, Hermione came and sat beside Harry.  
  
-Harry, I made a mistake with Krum and I regret it. And Ginny told me about your feelings. I... I am sorry...  
  
Harry looked the floor. He felt sorry too about his behavior.  
  
-Please, tell me something...  
  
Harry looked her.  
  
-Hermione. I loved you bad and I still love you. But you hurt me bad, as bad as I loved you! And you're with Krum now...  
  
-No, we broke.  
  
Harry felt strange.  
  
-I've made a fool of myself, said Harry.  
  
Hermione looked him.  
  
-You have the right to do anything you want with everybody you want, he added.  
  
She stood up and tried to hug him, but he quickly added.  
  
-No! I need more time.. But I'll forgive you, give me some time, and I don't want to lose you either.  
  
-So, we are still friend?  
  
Harry stood up and took her in his arms.  
  
-Yes...  
  
Ron looked them through the window.  
  
A few moment's later, they all sat back and bought some cakes from the trolley. Harry gave them all a bottle of butterbeer, since Arthur Weasley and duplicated more bottles than needed. After eating and drinking, they spoke about the Traveler herself.  
  
-So, you can't tell us where you're from, who sent you, what's your real name and how you learned about everything about us, but then, ehm, what can you tell us? asked Ron.  
  
They laughed and Hermione, who had washed her face, combed her hair and put on some make up to make her red eyes less visible, looked better that way, Harry thought.  
  
-You're asking something that you take more time to answer than we've got before reaching Hogwarts.  
  
-So, what are your magical skills and what have you studied and learned?  
  
-I attended Hogwarts, but I had to leave it after my fifth year, studied Sylvian and Elvish Arythmancy and combat spells in Camelot's ruins, made lots and lots of research on ancient spells, learned some that had been forgotten since Renaissance, learned advanced potions in some Inca ruins in the Andes Range and finally mastered Necromancy and Dark Arts in the Necropolis of Cramae.  
  
They all looked both impressed and shocked by such dangerous knowledge.  
  
-You mean that you entered a City of the Dead and came back unarmed?  
  
-I got a deal with a powerful Liche, and I can't tell it right now...  
  
-Wicked!  
  
Hermione definitely looked jealous.  
  
-Where is Camelot?  
  
-No one has been living there for about two centuries now. I was rather lucky myself to find the ruins and that the books of spell where still intact!  
  
Harry remembered what Sirius told him.  
  
-Professor, I'm thinking of dropping Divination and taking Arythmancy.  
  
-An excellent idea! The real Masters of Divination have no need to study it and Sibyll Trelawney isn't either the best teacher I've ever seen. But you'll never hear me say that again!  
  
They all laughed.  
  
-But still, you'll need it, she said, taking something in her luggage and giving it to Harry.  
  
It was a Rune Dictionary. Ron looked disappointed that of Harry dropping it since he'll now have to stand Professor Trelawney alone. However, Hermione seemed to be proud and pleased of it.  
  
-I have some more advanced ones and won't need it. But give it back at the end of the year.  
  
Harry smiled and nodded.  
  
-So, why are you using the Hogwarts Express, asked Ron. I think you can answer it, he added smiling.  
  
-New school policy to always have a teacher with students when outside school.  
  
-Why are you wearing it, that oversized cloak and large hood, asked Ron.  
  
-To make sure nobody sees who I am and what I am.  
  
-You mean you are not human? said Harry quickly.  
  
-Half human.  
  
-Are you a vampire?  
  
She laughed.  
  
-No I'm not!  
  
The door opened and Draco Malfoy entered.  
  
-So! Potty, Weasel and Easy Mudblood are together again! And look at that tramp, he asked smirking.  
  
-Mister Malfoy, I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher and I think that you'd better leave before you make me give you a detention.  
  
Draco went whiter, although nobody though it was possible.  
  
-Eh! You can't! The school therm isn't started yet!  
  
-I can't take point off Slytheryn, but I can give detention. So you'd better go.  
  
He ran away with his two bullies. The three friends laughed out loud at his pitiful mistake and agreed that the Traveler was going to be one of their best teacher ever. But still, Hermione warned her.  
  
-You know, his father is quite powerful...  
  
-I know, he bought his way away from Azkaban. And still, he was a mere Deatheater.  
  
-How do you know that?  
  
The Traveler looked the floor.  
  
-I'm not supposed to tell you that, but I also had to get my hands dirty. I interrogated some of Azkaban prisoner.  
  
-By interrogated, you mean?  
  
-I made them talk.  
  
They understood. She obviously looked powerful.  
  
-But still, we are approaching and I have to tell a few things to the driver. So see you latter.  
  
She left and Harry was looking at the sunset oustide the train when Ron spoke.  
  
-WOW! Have you listened to where and what she studied! said Ron enthusiastically.  
  
-At least, we know she is on the right side! added Harry.  
  
Hermione didn't understood, so Harry and Ron told her what they learned at Harry's birthday party.  
  
-Well, I do have something to tell you too boys. I...  
  
She was cut by the train making an emergency stop. Harry and Hermione were thrown violentlyon Ron's seat.  
  
-What happened???  
  
-Looks like we stopped!  
  
A loud voice cried.  
  
-All student stay in the train and close and lock the doors and windows! Prefects, arm yourselves!  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione took their wands.  
  
-Harry! Ron! You are not prefects! said Hermione.  
  
-I know, and neither do you! So stop the lecture!  
  
-I...  
  
She was cut by screams and people were panicking in the front compartments.  
  
-WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT! screamed Ron looking outside.  
  
They were surrounded by a vast crowd, perhaps several hundred, and they were walking slowly towards the train, they were now at two hundred feet.  
  
-Who or what are they! asked Harry.  
  
-Lumos, muttered Hermione, pointing her wand at them.  
  
The light ray revealed some green beings, with hanging down clothes, slowly moving towards them.  
  
-Zombies, said Hermione.  
  
Suddenly, a fire blast came from the train top and hit some zombies, igniting them where they stood. Now, they were on fire and still closing in. A big explosion cam from far away in front of the train and the train began moving again. Several more blast came from above and put more zombies on fire.  
  
-Why fire! It doesn't make them any arm!  
  
-Ron they are dead! explained Hermione.  
  
-Let's help the caster, said Harry, opening the window. Ready?  
  
His two friends looked him.  
  
-Harry, we do not know ANY combat spell working on living dead! said Ron.  
  
-Let's just make some hex! To help him a little!  
  
-Petrify, suggested Ron.  
  
They agreed.  
  
-PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! they said all together, pointing their wands towards the undead on the other side of the window.  
  
The three light blue rays hit the crowd, making some zombies fall.  
  
-PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! they kept casting.  
  
Some more zombies fell as the train got faster. Zombies were now hitting the side of the train as the windows were to high and the train going to fast for them. But one hit the window and the putrefied hand broke the glass, but could not get a grab.  
  
-Reparo! said Hermione.  
  
The window repaired itself. A door in the walk way opened and their compartment door opened. The Traveler was standing there.  
  
-Good thinking, she said. I shall tell the Headmaster about it.  
  
-Professor, please, tell us they were not Zombies!  
  
-Okay then, so they were not Zombies, Mr Weasley. But you know, I hate to have to lie.  
  
-So, they're gone???  
  
-Zombies yes..., she said pointing two shadows gliding in the night.  
  
-What are they again!?!  
  
-Bone Dragons... And they are after us... I'll be back...  
  
She left again and they knew she went back on the roof. Several lightning were fired towards the approaching dragons that avoided them all. They dived and sped towards the train. The Traveler's lightnings hit one that fell and crashed with a very loud crashing sound. The second one kept closing in when a loud roar was heard.   
  
A huge and live dragon, an Hongrarian Horntail like the one Harry had to face last year, came and zoomed towards the slower, smaller and dead bone dragon. When he got closer, he spat a fireball on the dead dragon, making it fly harder so it was set off track. Then, the Horntail charged it, breaking one of it's wing, making it spin wildly towards the grounds, and, it finally crashed. The train continued towards Hogsmead and full speed. When it reached it, student were too scared to talk so the first year quietly obeyed to what Hagrid told them and the others quickly took the carriage. Like usual, Harry, Ron and Hermione were together with Ginny since she was still shaking of fear they didn't say much. All student rushed upstairs to find the big door opened and Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall speaking quickly with the Traveler. Obviously she must have been telling them about the attack, and seeing that most of the students were still afraid, Dumbledore went to the stairway and told them, with a very loud voice, to go directly to their house table and that the castle is perfectly safe. They all ran to it, except Ron, Hermione and Harry who were walking and they saw that both Dumbledore and McGonagall were looking them with pride in their eyes. A little latter, when all students were sat, Dumbledore stood up.  
  
-Students, I know that what you have been through and I know that none of you have been prepared to face it, so, I'd like to ensure you; Hogwarts is still a safe place and as long as I will be here, I'll see to it. As we speak, we have sent a messenger to tell the Ministry about the attack and I'm sure they will do whatever it takes to make sure that there are no more attacks. By the way, a special honorable awards is to be given to the mysterious Traveler for having been able to protect the train against the zombies and dead dragons and also to misters Ronald Weasley, Harry Potters and to the Prefect Granger for having courageously helped her, although their lack of knowledge in spells against the Living Dead. So Griffyndor will be awarded a sum of, let's see, four hundred and fifty points.  
  
The hall almost collapsed with cheers from the Griffyndor table when Dumblerdore said it. Harry and Ron looked Hermione who did her best to look somewhere else.  
  
-Also, the mysterious Traveler will be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. For some reasons, she doesn't want her name to be disclosed, but she remains a teacher, so however you address her, address her accordingly.  
  
She stood up and was politely applauded. When she sat, Dumbledore continued.  
  
-Now, we will have later this year some student from Beaux Bâtons visiting us. I expect they will be welcomed again like they were last year. So, let's do the Sorting!  
  
Professor Sinistra brought a stool and an old an dirty looking hat. As she put it on the stool, it quickly said.  
  
-No dears, you won't hear me sign this year, No, no, no... In memory of Cedric Digory, silent I will remain. Too many students I have sorted died while still young in school and Tom Marvolo Riddle has to be stopped...  
  
Everybody looked the Sorting Hat.  
  
-Rather touching, said Dumbledore. But I think the student got scared enough for tonight...  
  
-Indeed Headmaster, but you know everyone, you all have an head, but I am still a master to see what you hide... So I am an head master.  
  
Some people smiled, nobody laughed, but many where impressed by the sorting hat trying to be funny.  
  
-Very well, very well, let's begin now! it added, ashamed.  
  
-When I'll tell your name, you will come and sit on the stool while the hat decides in which house you will belong, explained Professor McGonagall. They will be your family, your triumph will award them points, any rule breaking will make them lose points. So; Arden, Miranda!  
  
The sorting ceremony went very fast and soon everyone was sat.  
  
-Bon appetit! said Dumbledore as the plates and dishes filled with food.  
  
All student seemed to relax while eating and soon none of them where looking like having been attacked by an horde of living dead. Ron ate about everything on the table near him while Harry turned to Hermione.  
  
-Why didn't you told us you're a prefect?  
  
She went pink.  
  
-I tried, but it was the time when you were angry against me. And in the train, I couldn't. But, Harry, are you still angry? she asked, almost begging.  
  
-No... But let's talk about it latter...  
  
She agreed. An owl landed near Dumbledore and he read the letter, then passing it to other teachers. Soon the feast was over and Dumbledore, stood up again.  
  
-Now, students. Tomorrow most of the teachers and I will join the Aurors and Ministry's Magical Elite Force to eliminate the zombies you met, so there won't be any classes tomorrow and since we're Wednesday and that the teacher will be more likely exhausted, classes will begin Monday morning, so by this time, you're free to do anything you want and the ones over third year may visit Hogsmead. Have a good night.  
  
Cheerful about it, the student left the great hall. Hermione showed the first year the way to the dormitory and told the right password (Wingardium Leviosa). When everyone was in bed, Harry and her met in the common room, they were alone.  
  
-You know, Harry, I don't know what we should do...  
  
-Hermione! I loved you bad, and I still love you, but you broke my heart and it is still painful. And I have a good idea about what happened with Victor...  
  
-Harry!  
  
Harry knew it was none of his business, but he still couldn't face it.  
  
-I'm sorry, but.. Hermione! I don't know what I want to do about you...  
  
-You're talking as if you were ashamed to be in love with me! Am I THAT ugly???  
  
Harry looked her.  
  
-Of course not! I mean, uhm...  
  
He looked her from head to toes.  
  
-You have a wonderful face, a divine look, very nice hair, perfect beasts and sexy hips, he said very quickly without realizing what he was saying.  
  
Hermione looked shocked.  
  
-You mean you are attracted only by my BODY? she shoot angrily  
  
Harry looked the floor.  
  
-Hermione, I loved everything of you. Your body, your wisdom, and even your bossy know-it-all temper. But now, with what happened, I don't know, he said looking her, but you still have a goddess body!  
  
He had round eyes and Hermione seemed both angry, shy, embarrassed and pleased.  
  
-Boys..., she added half crying, running to the prefect bedroom.  
  
-I think I'm better start taking that potion, Harry told himself.  
  
-Indeed, added a voice.  
  
Harry turned and saw Ginny.  
  
-Next time take it BEFORE talking to a girl, and avoid talking her about her privates. I'm a girl, I know about it!  
  
Harry looked her.  
  
-After all, Snuffle was right, you're a girl.  
  
Ginny went pink.  
  
-I already knew it. And I'm NOT going to show it to you! Or... Perhaps if you would ask it..., she said with joking eyes.  
  
They laughed.  
  
-I forgot to give you the letter I wanted translated, he said.  
  
-Hand it to me and I'll do it.  
  
Harry went to his dormitory, searched his trunk, took the letter and the green potion and returned downstairs. He gave the letter to Ginny and asked:  
  
-How much to I need of it?  
  
-A mouthful.  
  
He drank it. It tasted both sweet, salted and smelled like rotten potatoes mixed with decaying seaweeds. The overall taste was just as bad.  
  
-What's in it? he asked with a disgusted look.  
  
-Trust me, you don't want to know! Okay, so that girl wrote that she and a girl named Gabrielle are alright, that she is still grateful that you rescued her, that she got a job in Hogsmead and that she will remains there until mid-September.  
  
-Thanks.  
  
-Uhm, Harry?  
  
-Yeah?  
  
-Could I have a goodnight kiss, please, she asked with pleading watery eyes.  
  
He looked her.  
  
-But you know it wouldn't be more than a kiss and that we can't be together that way...  
  
-I know, but please, do it for me...  
  
He grabbed her in his arms and kissed her on the forehead. She closed her eyes and smiled, as Harry tried to go back to his dormitory, she grabbed him and kissed him on the mouth and put her thong in. "Bloody hell, that's good!" he told himself. She then broke the kiss and left to her dormitory, crying. Harry went to bed and fell asleep quickly. 


	5. A New School Year

Take a look at disclaimer on the first chapter. Also, if you wish, take a look at my profile. By the way, I'll post a new chapter after two new reviews.  
  
A New School Year  
  
Feeling something strange under his blanket, Harry opened his eyes. He felt something wet and slimy on his navel. Panicked, he waited a little, but then, it seemed having spread on his hips. It was hot, wet and oozy. Harry prayed, desperately wanting that it wouldn't be what he was thinking it was. But suddenly, it began MOVING. Panicked, Harry screamed and pulled the blanket away, waking up everybody.  
  
-What's wrong??? asked Seamus, who always slept shirtless.  
  
Harry looked; it was a slimy Trevor who managed to get in his bed and under his blanket. Every boys in the dormitory came and saw it.  
  
-TREVOR! cried Nevile.  
  
He picked him up, but Harry's pyjamas and exposed skins where gooey and smelly.  
  
-Laugh it up, laugh it up!  
  
-Come on Harry! Your first thought must have been that you had wet dreams!  
  
They all laughed. Some girls came in, attracted by the scream and the laughing, but Ron kindly prevented them to see anything.  
  
-Not a word about it guys! said Harry with a threatening look.  
  
The still laughing boys nodded. Hermione, still in a night gown, pulled Ron away.  
  
-What's wrong guys??? It's a quarter past six!  
  
She saw Harry's pyjama.  
  
-Harry, did you actually pee on yourself?!?  
  
-No, Trevor slimed him, explained Nevile.  
  
Hermione looked Harry, who's got pink.  
  
-Those who want, get back to bed, other go to the common room and keep it quiet! No student allowed in the corridor before half past six, she said out loud. Harry, better get a shower, or others could actually believe what I said... And Mister Finnigan, I know you have a nice body, but cover it up in front of ladies.  
  
-Come on, Herm! You must have already seen much more before and it's a boys' dormitory, he replied.  
  
-What exactly do you mean? giving him a serious look.  
  
-Well, you must have had a torrid summer with Viktor Krum.  
  
She went white.  
  
-Who told you about that??? she asked looking angrily Ron and Harry, who seemed as surprised as she was.  
  
-Nevile told me!  
  
-Mister Longbotom?!? she said looking at him even more angrily.  
  
-When I couldn't owl you, I asked news of you from everybody, and Anna told me she heard Padma say to Justin that Cho heard you getting invited before entering the Hogwarts Express.  
  
She was speechless.  
  
-So... You say that Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff knows about it??? asked Ron.  
  
-Well, usually Slytherins learns those things pretty fast! added Seamus. Come on Herm! Give us some details about it!  
  
Still speechless, white and with eyes filled of tears of panic, Hermione kept looking everyone.  
  
-I.. I... I don't... I.., she stuttered.  
  
Crying out loud she ran to the girl's bathroom. Grabbing a towel Harry ran after her. He got inside before she could lock the door and she was desperately saying meaningless sentences and walking around pretty fast.  
  
-Hermione! Calm down!  
  
She fell on the ground, crying. Wrapping his towel around his waist and removing his dirty shirt, Harry took her in his arms. She kept crying on his shoulder. She tried to speak, but Harry told her to take it easy for a few seconds. However, the door was blasted opened by Professor McGonagall.  
  
-Professor! It's not what you think! I've got an explanation!  
  
-You'd better have! said the old witch giving him a mad I'm-gonna-kill-you look.  
  
Hermione fell on the ground crying, sobbing and debating.  
  
-She's gone hysteric. You'd better do something about it!  
  
-Stupefy!  
  
Hermione stopped moving.  
  
-Take a shower and dress up Potter. Meet me in the hospital wing in fifteen minutes!  
  
Harry obeyed and exited the girls bathroom under concerned eyes of the other Gryffindors, while Professor McGonagall Conjured a stretcher and leviated Hermione toward the hospital wing. When he arrived a few minutes latter, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall and Nurse Pomfrey and the Traveler were waiting for him, gathered around Hermione, who had been revived, but was still only sobbing.  
  
-So, Mister Potter, you've got to have a good explanation! said McGonagall.  
  
-Minerva, please! Remain calm! said the nurse.  
  
Harry explained them about the toad, Hermione's arrival, Seamus comments and Hermione having gone hysteric about it. When he finished, the Traveler was looking the floor muttering "Boys...", Professor McGonagall was definitely disappointed by Hermione's behavior and what she did last summer and Dumbledore was thinking.  
  
-Is she okay, asked Harry to the nurse.  
  
-Physically yes.  
  
Harry got closer to his friend, but, shameful, she turned her back on him.  
  
-For the very least, it will be quite embarrassing..., finally said Dumbledore.  
  
-Albus! That kind of behavior is not prefect worthy!  
  
-Minerva! It will be embarrassing for her! And besides that, in the summer, student a free to do whatever they want... We are not going to demote a prefect for something done when she was not in the school or representing it.  
  
-Was a... a mistake..., said Hermione softly.  
  
-And it looks like she's regretting it.  
  
McGonagall seemed to agree with Dumbledore, but was still disappointed.  
  
-Well, at least five points off Gryffindor, she said. Let's go Albus, we'd better not make the ministry waiting for us...  
  
They both left with the Traveler, who, before reaching the door, said that they join them a little latter.  
  
-I'd like a few words with her, alone.  
  
The nurse and Harry went to her office.  
  
-Do you think she'll got over it?  
  
-You know, mister Potter, you'd better ask it to her.  
  
The Traveler said something to Hermione and left. Hermione seemed rather pleased and stood up.  
  
-Sounds like that mysterious one does much more than just magic! said the nurse.  
  
Harry went to his friend.  
  
-Are you alright?  
  
-Yes... Sorry for what I've done.  
  
-What happened this summer you don't want us to know?  
  
-Some very very VERY stupid things I should never have done.  
  
-Okay then, but what do you want to do today?  
  
-Let's go to Hogsmead, I don't want to be here when the whole school will know about it.  
  
Harry took his wand.  
  
-Accio Invisibility Cloak!  
  
He gave it to Hermione.  
  
-You are still in a nightgown and you look terrible. I thought you would not have wanted the school to see you like that.  
  
Hermione smiled and put it and the nurse seemed impressed by such a thoughtful attention. Then went back to the tower and Harry told everything to Ron.  
  
-Whoa, pal! I believe she's done quite something with Krum or she would have agreed to tell it to us. We are still her friends!  
  
The door opened.  
  
-Who's here?  
  
There was nobody. The door closed and Hermione took off the cloak.  
  
-Thanks Harry.  
  
She had taken a quick shower and put on some makeup to make her red eyes less visible.  
  
-So! Let's get down and eat the breakfast! I'm starving! said Ron enthusiastically.  
  
-Ehm, Ron? Why wouldn't we go to Hogsmead right now and take a breakfast at the three Broomstick? asked Hermione. I really want to leave before everyone know about it.  
  
-You'll have to face them sooner or latter.  
  
-Tonight, please!  
  
-Okay then...   
  
They took the Invisibility Cloak and tried to all get in it, but there were now to big for all three of them, so only Hermione wore it and they went to the secret passage. A little latter they arrived in Honeyduke's and left. As they got in the street, Hermione took off the cloak and all three went to the Three Broomstick. Once in, they ordered each a breakfast and a butterbeer. Eating and drinking would make much good to Hermione! They sat and waited.  
  
-You know, Harry, you made a wiser choice to join us in Arythmancy, said Hermione.  
  
-Why exactly?  
  
-Well, you will finally learn something useful!  
  
-That depends.., added Ron. What do you wanna do latter pal?  
  
-Ehm, said Harry.  
  
He had never actually thought about it.  
  
-Perhaps try to continue playing Quidditch or try to become and Auror. What about you?  
  
-Well, I'll try to find something in the next month, said Ron. Hermione?  
  
-I though to graduate from a magical university and become a teacher...  
  
They looked her.  
  
-You know Herm, you could do much better than that!  
  
She looked him.  
  
-Ronald Weasley! Being a teacher is a very noble profession!  
  
-Depends about which teacher we're talking about, he replied, obviously thinking of Professors Snape, Lockhart or Trelawney.  
  
She seemed to think he could be right, so she didn't said anything more. Their food finally arrived. Ron and Harry were shocked to see them being brought by Fleur Delacour.  
  
-Arry! So good to see you again! she said giving them their plates and drinks.  
  
-Fleur! How are you! Come on, have a seat!  
  
She went to the bar, served herself a butterbeer tin and joined them, almost making Ron glow of happiness.  
  
-So I finally found someone to translate your letter.  
  
She smiled.  
  
-Sorry, she said, I thought you would understand French.  
  
-Some does, and some doesn't, added Hermione.  
  
-Oh! So you speak french? She asked her.  
  
-Oui, mais très peu.  
  
Impressed, Harry and Ron looked her.  
  
-Next time I'll ask you to translate it! said Harry.  
  
So, since there wasn't yet any other consumers, they all had fun together.  
  
-So, Fleur, when will you return to France?  
  
-I will take the train back to London next Friday and then take the plane to Paris Saturday. So it means I am here for another week.  
  
Ron seemed rather pleased of it and Fleur wasn't looking like snubbing him anymore. An half an hour latter, Fleur asked what was bothering Hermione. She explained her what happened last summer and how most of the houses found out.  
  
-Vwell, you know since they do not know what appened, you can hide the parts you are ashamed of and they would not know what you are not telling them, suggested Fleur.  
  
-I can't. Someone heard us when he invited me on the platform, and he said that we would go much farther that we have had yet.  
  
-How far was that? asked Ron.  
  
Both girls ignored his question.  
  
-Then, use your authority to make them shut up, she said. You are a prefect after all.  
  
-I know, the Traveler suggested it.  
  
-The Traveler? Who is it?  
  
-Our knew DADA teacher. Dumbledore sometimes get some weird ones and that one is quite something!  
  
-Ron! You saw her fighting back those Zombies and Bone Dragons!  
  
-I know, but still, she is quite weird! Always hidden under her hood; nobody ever saw her face.  
  
They knew Fleur was thinking that no one that strange would ever teach to Beaux Baton, but she didn't say anything.  
  
-So! You've gotten better with your English, said Hermione.  
  
-Vwell, I still sometimes have problems with the "H" and "W". But I think I got the accent.  
  
They agreed. They left a little latter and made some window shopping.  
  
-Ron, I believe that you're in love with her, said Hermione.  
  
He went pink.  
  
-What make you think so???  
  
-It's written in your face! added Harry.  
  
-Well! She's smart, beautiful and no longer snob. And bloody hell, she so sexy!  
  
Hermione muttered "boys" and ran away.  
  
-What's wrong with her???  
  
-Ron, I think with what happened between her and Krum, you'd better avoid the three letters word.  
  
-What? Her?  
  
-No, sex!  
  
-Oh! Okay...  
  
They searched for her and found her an half an hour latter alone, laid on her back on the side of a stream, looking at it with her shades. When they arrived, she didn't bother to stand up and only turned her head towards them.  
  
-If I'd drown, would it bother anyone?  
  
-Well, the two of us for the very first ones, and then everyone else, cause I reckon you'd be a ghost like Myrtle, said Ron.  
  
It made her laugh. Harry came closer.  
  
-Hermione, you're scaring me! Please! Don't do something like that.  
  
-What? You'd miss me? After what I did?  
  
-I don't even know what you did, I was only jealous that you preferred him and forgot my birthday.  
  
-Harry, I told you, ask anything you want... Anything...  
  
Harry knew what she was meaning and he looked Ron, who was as surprised as he was.  
  
-Hermione! Stop acting like that! It's not yourself!  
  
-With what I did, I'm just a...  
  
-No you're not! Harry said, cutting her. Like you said, you made a mistake, but get a grip on yourself and pull yourself together!  
  
-Why wouldn't you tell us what happened, asked Ron.  
  
Her face twisted at that though.  
  
-No, please! Don't make me do it!  
  
Harry sat beside her.  
  
-Ron, leave us for a few minutes...  
  
He nodded and left.  
  
-Hermione, you're ashamed of sex, aren't you?  
  
She nodded crying.  
  
-Well, you're fifteen years old!  
  
-Fourteen, haven't yet have had my birthday...  
  
-Well, you're a teenager, there's nothing wrong with your body or what you do with it!  
  
She looked him.  
  
-Then, why do you don't want of it?  
  
-I told you, it's not yourself. Come on!  
  
She sat and Harry hugged her, making her cry on his shoulder.  
  
-Are you pregnant?  
  
She shook her head negatively.  
  
-Then what's wrong.  
  
-Harry, my life is meaningless, I've ruined it and I...  
  
Harry though of something.  
  
-Wait, I know what you need.  
  
She looked him.  
  
-Put back the cloak on yourself and join us back at Honeyduke's.  
  
She nodded, still crying and Harry ran back to Ron, who was holding a letter.  
  
-Ron, we're going back to the castle, I know what she needs. What is that?  
  
-Oh! Mom's worried after she heard of the train being attacked and owled me to write her we're alright.  
  
So they all traveled back to the castle and once in the castle, Ron asked, loud enough to make Hermione hear it.  
  
-So, where do we go now?  
  
-Fallow me.  
  
He went straight to the girls bathroom on the second floor.  
  
-Harry, nooo! said Hermione.  
  
He ignored her complaint and got in first.  
  
-Myrtle?  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
-Myrtle, I need your help.  
  
A ghostly face appeared from a cabin.  
  
-Oh! Harry!  
  
She flew to him and tried to hug him, but he felt like a very cold wind running on his skin and she went through him.  
  
-Myrtle, I need your help, he repeated.  
  
She looked like proud of it and listened.  
  
-Look, my friend, Hermione, did a mistake and seems to regret it, but she is so depressed that we can't do anything about it. So could you have a word with her?  
  
She looked him with confused eyes.  
  
-Look, at least try, you'll understand.  
  
-Okay, I'll do it for you...  
  
She winked. Harry got out of the bathroom, guessed where Hermione was and pushed herself in. He then locked the door magically and both he and Ron waited on each side of the door, trying to listen, but they couldn't, the door being too heavy.  
  
-Do you really think it will work? asked Ron.  
  
-Listen, Myrtle died at about twelve and since she's a ghost she as been peeping and stuff like that, so she'll understand what it is and she can keep a secret.  
  
-Well, on the other hand, she may also get mad and make Hermione even more depressed.  
  
-I hope not, said Harry.  
  
And half an hour passed, then it had been an hour she was in, then an hour and an half.  
  
-Crap! What's taking them so long?  
  
-I don't know.  
  
They heard laughing inside and then decided to take a look. They unlocked the door and opened it. Hermione was sat on the floor and Myrtle was hovering a little over the floor in a sat position in front of her. They where talking slowly and were smiling to each other.  
  
-Oh Harry! they both said. Thanks a lot!  
  
He smiled. Hermione ran to hug him and Myrtle waved him a hand. They all got out of the bathroom beaming, only to face the caretaker, Mr Filch.  
  
-So, It was true then... Mister Potter do not know that girls' bathroom are for girls only...  
  
He went pink and looked the floor, only to see Myrtle's face coming out of it and grabbing the caretaker's feet, making him fall. She sank back into the floor while he yelled:  
  
-PEEVES! I'LL GET YOU!!!  
  
He ran after the poltergeist, which he though had made him fall and forgot about Harry and Ron.  
  
-Thanks Myrtle, he said, as they all went back to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
Once in, they sat in the common room and asked:  
  
-So, are you feeling better now? asked Ron to his friend.  
  
She was radiant.  
  
-Yes, thank you very much Harry.  
  
-What did she told you?  
  
She bit her lips, obviously thinking about what she could tell them.  
  
-To make a long story short, she taught me the true nature of life and if I'd die tomorrow that I'd regret even more my mistakes if I keep doing them.  
  
The two boys looked each other.  
  
-I mean that she said that her death prevented her from having fun and growing up, so she peeped on the other ones growing and stuff like that. I owe you one...  
  
She grabbed Ron and kissed him on the cheek and then grabbed Harry and kissed him on the mouth, with her thong for a minute or so...  
  
-Do you think the gave the schedules when we were away? asked Ron when they broke their kiss.  
  
-No, most of the teachers were away, said Hermione. And I don't have to be proud of what I did in front of the first year. What will they think of me???  
  
-Stop thinking about that. We'll help you face it.  
  
-I love you! Both of you, but especially Harry.  
  
He smiled. They went to Hagrid's, but he wasn't in his shack, so they decided to chill out a little more. While returning to the castle, Harry looked the Forbidden Forest. He still didn't know why it was THAT forbidden. There where indeed some dangerous creatures and wonderful ones too, but it was like walking in a normal forest, same risks but bigger consequences.  
  
-Harry? asked Ron. Are you daydreaming?  
  
-Ehm, yes. I was wondering why the Forbidden Forest is forbidden.  
  
-Won't you two ever read Hogwarts: A History?  
  
-No! they said.  
  
-Well, that's because the woods are so deep and so old and that surveying it would be nearly impossible. And many magical creatures have been seen in it, some very dangerous!  
  
-Such as?  
  
-Black Hydras, Killing Spirits, Gorgons and even more...  
  
Ron and Harry looked each other.  
  
-So what? We're not talking about living in it, only taking a walk in!  
  
-No!  
  
-Come on Herm! We're in the middle of the day, everyone is away and yourself you don't want to face Malfoy right now. So why not? pleaded Ron.  
  
Obviously both curious about the Forest and wanting to find out by herself and not willing to break school rules, Hermione seemed torn.  
  
-What if anything goes wrong?  
  
-It's daytime, most creatures will be sleeping and we've got our wands.  
  
-Okay, but we stay on a trail and in an hour we...  
  
-We'll leave the wonders we'll have found and walk back.  
  
They agreed and stealthily walked behind Hagrid's cabin, then towards the wood. It was shady and fresh so it was rather pleasant. Like Hermione wanted they stayed on the path, but when it split, Ron made them turn on the older looking ones. When they reached a clearing, they sat and looked around. Hermione walked around them.  
  
-We haven't seen anything..., that was just like the woods around home!  
  
-But I like it! said Harry.  
  
-And you like Degnoming a garden!  
  
The two of them laughed, Hermione seemed busy.  
  
-Ron, you saw nothing because you were not looking...  
  
They looked her.  
  
-Then what did you saw?  
  
-Well, I see that we are not in a clearing...  
  
They looked around.  
  
-Were are we then?  
  
-We're standing on some ruins. Very old ones!  
  
They pulled away the dead leaves and saw a stone floor and some broken columns.  
  
-Whoa! I've got to tell Ginny about, it said Harry. She like's it much!  
  
-How do you know it?  
  
-Well, after having learned that..., he stopped and chose to go straight to the point. She brought me to some Elfish ruins near the Burrow. She says she'd like to translate what was written on it, so perhaps she could find it interesting around here.  
  
They decided to take a closer look so they pushed away the dead branches and leaves and swept away the dirt. It was about thirty feet long by fifteen wide. They even found the buried entry of a staircase. Hesitating, Hermione agreed to fallow them inside. Underground, there was a long corridor with some rooms on each side.  
  
-Let's take a look... Lumos!  
  
Most of the rooms where empty, beside some rotten roots from the ceiling or dirty pieces of fabric on the floor.  
  
-Come here! said Hermione.  
  
-What have you found?  
  
There was a bookshelf. She went closer and looked each of them. Most where useless since they were rotten and in pieces, but there were still two or three in good shape.  
  
-Holy cricket! Most Potente Potions! The Elfish Book of Nature! Harry, Ron! These are some of the rarest and most powerful books in the wizards world!  
  
-Would make Madam Pince jealous, said Ron.  
  
-You don't understand! We must be in some kind of wizard house. A powerful one! I'm pretty sure we could find other interesting things if we search more carefully!  
  
-Let's take a look then.  
  
She kept the newly found books and led the way. They found what was left of a kitchen and a potion cupboard, but the regents were spoiled. Hermione insisted on taking the still good looking potions with them and they kept searching. They found the bedroom, but the dressers were broken and the bed was undone dirty. What was left of the clothes were ripping upon touch, but they fond some jewelry. Since they've searched everywhere well, they decided to leave.  
  
-Ehm, we walked half an hour to get here. We cleaned the ruins for an hour and we've spent about an hour and an half searching so we've obviously missed lunch and we'd better get back before anyone notice we're nowhere in sight, said Harry.  
  
They agreed, but when they climbed up, and reached the clearing Hermione stopped them.  
  
-Don't you smell it?  
  
Harry and Ron smelled the air.  
  
-Yeah, like if there would be a creature body nearby, dead for a long time, wanna have a look.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked each other, panicked.  
  
-Dead? THE ZOMBIES!  
  
Ron understood.  
  
-Better be going!  
  
They ran to the path back towards the castle, Ron remembering it well. Harry looked behind him will running and saw some Zombies slowly walking towards them, about half a mile away, the trees being quite sparse there.  
  
-We're almost there!  
  
Through the trees, they indeed begin to see the castle. They now reached Hagrid's cabin and while looking behind them, they ran in something soft and tall. They fell on the ground and looked It was Hagrid himself.  
  
-What are you three doing here???  
  
-Hagrid! We're being fallowed! There are Zombies behind us! told Harry.  
  
Hagrid looked.  
  
-Well, you three better go back to the castle! How many were they?  
  
-I saw four of them, said Harry.  
  
-Don't tell anyone you were in the wood and that me haven't denounced you!  
  
-Thanks Hagrid.  
  
They ran back to Gryffindor tower, and once in the common room took time to breath.  
  
-We did it! said Ron, almost beaming.  
  
-Nothing to be proud of! replied Harry. We could have been killed and if Hermione wouldn't have smelled the Zombies, we could have been trapped! And you wanted to take a look! replied Harry.  
  
Ron looked ashamed, but Hermione was rather please.  
  
-Look, she said. We got excellent book, we came back alive and nothing bad happened, so there is no point fighting each other, but we'd better no do it again!  
  
They agreed and Hermione began reading their new books, while Harry and Ron were studying the jewelry.  
  
-Think they're magic?  
  
-Dunno, better ask a teacher!  
  
-Who?  
  
-Dunno, we'll find one. What do you think Hagrid will do about the Zombies?  
  
-Don't know, but I hope they don't reach the grounds!  
  
The afternoon went by and soon they fallowed other Gryffindor to the Great Hall. All teachers we looking like having ran a Marathon and were talking pretty fast to each others. Soon, Dumbledore stood up.  
  
-Students, we were able to defeat the Zombies, but I've been informed that some were seen near the school. The teacher of Care of Magical Creatures owled the Centaurs who were able to clean the woods, but it is possible that there are still some Undead, so I don't want ANY student int he Forbidden Forest or alone in the park. Your lives may depend on it!  
  
The student looked frightened.  
  
-However, the castle still remains safe and the Ministry of Magic opened a new Auror station in Hogsmead.  
  
The students applauded, relieved.  
  
-Class schedules will be given tomorrow morning. I guess I've said everything, so fill it up!  
  
It was like a second welcome feast, so Ron didn't complain about it! After having eating too much a second day in a row, the trio was rather happy even if their lives had be a few times those last days. Harry looked at the teacher tables. They looked worried. And were still arguing about something.  
  
-What d'you think is wrong? Think it's about today? asked Ron between stew and pumpkin juice.  
  
-Dunno, said Harry.  
  
Hermione bit her lips. It was obvious for her two friends that she didn't knew as much about Undead as she'd like.  
  
-I'll try to take a look at it at the library.  
  
-You know you can't, said Ginny. Necromancy is a Forbidden Art and of course there are no such book in the school!  
  
Hermione seemed disappointed.  
  
-Let's ask the Traveler..., she said.  
  
-We haven't had our first classes with her yet and we even haven't got our schedules!  
  
-I know, I know! Let's see her in her office then...  
  
They waited until most of the students left and then fallowed the Traveler to the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's office. It had changed much since what he remembered. When is was Lockhart, the narcissistic teacher had disposed countless picture of himself, when it was Lupin, he had displayed some minor creatures, when there was an imposter posing as Mad-Eye, he displayed Auror's magical instruments, but now, the Traveler had placed odd and frightening stuff in her office, making it looks like catacombs.  
  
-May I help you? she asked, looking towards them  
  
-Ehm, we were wondering what went wrong today, risked Harry.  
  
She stopped pacing around.  
  
-How exactly do you know something went not as planned?  
  
-We saw the teachers' worried expressions, replied Hermione.  
  
The Traveler sat down and waved her arm towards the other seats, inviting them to do the same.  
  
-You three... I know that you always try to solve each school's problems on your own... But you are still young! You should avoid this; you could get killed!  
  
They knew her look must have been severe under her hood.  
  
-Voldemort killed my parents! shouted Harry.  
  
-I know, Mister Potter. And he killed many of my friends, ruined my future and made terrible things to me and people I used to care about.  
  
Harry seemed to doubt about what she was saying but said nothing. The Traveler took a deep breath and added:  
  
-Sorry, I tend to over react about this...  
  
-We were asking what went wrong...  
  
-Well, if I answer this question, will stop asking and wait for the answer to come in classes?  
  
The trio looked each others and agreed.  
  
-Okay then, we've seen odd things about these Undead. First they we not hiding in daylight, then they were not moving or doing anything, but staying where they were. Second, there was both Zombies and Skeleton. Third, there was no traces of Nearby Necromancers. And last, there was some in Forbidden Forest. Now, I know you must not see what's odd about it, but wait until our first lesson together. And, which extra book did you choose?  
  
-The Werewolves, said Ron.  
  
-Forgotten Creatures and What We Know about Them, added Hermione.  
  
-The Book of Death, added Harry.  
  
-Interesting. We'll meet again pretty soon.  
  
They returned to the Gryffindor tower and sat in the common room.  
  
-What do you think she meant? asked Harry.  
  
-I don't know, but she makes my skin crawl! added Ron.  
  
Hermione seemed to be thinking.  
  
-Harry? Could I borrow your Book of Death?  
  
He went to his dormitory and handed her the book. No mater how much light there was in the room, the pages were all shady and a strange whisper was coming from it.  
  
-I've seen worst, she said beginning to read it.  
  
Like usual, she left them to read and the two played Wizards Chess. The following morning, although there was no classes to help the teachers recover, each students received their schedules.  
  
-Blimey! Look! DADA is first thing int he morning Monday! said Ron.  
  
-She must have known it, that's why she said that we would meet pretty soon.  
  
The day and the weekend went by slowly and peacefully; the student's seemed all to be using there last free time to relax and take it easy, like the ending of the summer and the trio visited Fleur and took it easy. Even Malfoy was nowhere in sight! On Monday morning, the trio ate and went to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. Everyone was there a quarter before time.  
  
-Greeting every one!   
  
They muttered some polite greetings.  
  
-I already know each of your names and I know you are all there, so let's begin at once!  
  
The student seemed to be impressed, how the hell could she know each of them???  
  
-First, she began speaking fast, our classes will be mostly practical, so it is doubtful that you'll require much parchment for notes. ACCIO!  
  
Lavender's Divination summer homework flew from across the room and landed in the teacher hand, which, as usual, was covered by her too long sleeves.  
  
-Miss Brown, could I get your full attention please? And it will be given back to you at the end of the lesson, she said posing both her wand and the homework on her desk. So! For the first month will see various kind of "monsters" and then we'll face some of them, one new every two weeks and we'll try to find their weaknesses. Also, It was written to get, if possible, an encyclopedia about any kind of evil creatures. I see that each of you got a different one. Most of you are typical books, like your care of magical creatures book, some of you even brought your care of magical creatures book, but some got interesting ones... Mister Potter, could you show us which one you got?  
  
He handed her his Book of Death.  
  
-Interesting..., she said giving him back. So, your final exam will be to face a creature of my choice and for that, you will all work together on finding the more weaknesses about each creatures we'll see and face during the year. Teamwork is important!  
  
They looked each others; teamwork was obviously something new in Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
-Also, each of you have much more knowledge that what you imagine. So I'm also going to make you figure out things by yourself and use your mates knowledge and your own to answer questions and to deal with the creatures will face. Okay, now a little about me. I'm a female, half human, I once attended Hogwarts, but I had to leave before my sixth grade because of what Voldemort did to me and my friends. I then studied elsewhere and now, I master Necromancy and combat spells.  
  
Seamus raised his hand.  
  
-Okay, but what's your name?  
  
She slowly walked to her desk.  
  
-Sorry, but for some reasons, I can't tell it, so you are free to address me as you wish, but keep in mind that I am your teacher, so address to me accordingly.  
  
They smiled.  
  
-Okay then! First of all, since what happened those last days, the first kind of creatures we'll see are the Undead. What do you know about them? she asked.  
  
Neville raised his hand.  
  
-They are not dead...  
  
-Indeed mister Longbottom, so, let say, one point to Gryffindor. But could someone be more specific? What characteristics do they share? Where they're from? What are their main strengths and weaknesses?  
  
Hermione raised her hand.  
  
-Well, ehm, their are made from dead remains, more likely human remains, she tried.  
  
-Five points to Gryffindor. Tell me as much Undead creature you know about..., she said posing a chalk on the blackboard.  
  
The student started naming some, such a Zombies, Skeletons, Vampire, Werewolves, Ghosts and more, which the chalk wrote all. After about twenty creatures, the Traveler looked the list.  
  
-Well, twenty two points to Gryffindor. Now, how would you sort them out? Which of them share traits with others?  
  
Hermione raised her hand.  
  
-Some are animated dead bodies and some are spirits?  
  
-Five points to Gryffindor. Latter this year will see why the word animated isn't accurate, but that makes two kinds of Undead creatures. But keep up making your brain work...  
  
-Some are cursed humans..., said Nevile.  
  
-Five points to Gryffindor. And I'm sure one of you can figure out now where each of them goes... But, you'll see that many can be put at two different places, but the three kinds of Undead are the Living Dead, the Lost Souls and the Cursed Ones...  
  
Now, everyone stand up and try to sort out everyone on the board, and I'm adding new ones... Liches, Echoes and Dementors. Try to do this in less than ten minutes...  
  
Harry's skin crawled upon hearing their name, but soon all student were around the board, telling the chalk were to put each creatures. Soon, it was over...  
  
-Well, let see then... In the Living Dead, you put the Skeletons, Zombies, Liches, Mommies, Bone Dragons, various animated dead animals and Death Worms. Death Worms are not Living Dead, who can tell us about them?  
  
Hermione and Nevile raised their hands. The Traveler pointed Neville.  
  
-They are ordinary worms that have eaten Cursed flesh and they become Death Worms.  
  
-Good enough! Five points to Gryffindor. But Hermione is dying of telling us a little more about them, she added friencly...  
  
-There are afraid of light, highly poisonous, carry strong diseases and they lives mostly in forgotten centuries old graveyards.  
  
-Yes. Let's keep going, we'll come back to them latter... In the Souls, you placed the Ghosts, Spirits, Specters, Poltergeists and... No more, she said stopping, as if she was disappointed. In the cursed ones, you put the Ghouls, Zombies again, Dementors, Werewolves, Dementors again, Vampires and Necrophages. And you left behind the Wraiths, Echoes and Heucuvaes... So, why did you put Zombies at two different places?  
  
Like usual, Hermione raised her hand.  
  
-Because is a Zombie kills someone and eat some of his body, that body will become another Zombie, so it spreads like a curse.  
  
-A good point, but Zombies are considered Living Deads. Why Dementors twice in the Cursed Ones?  
  
-A mistake, said Harry. One should have gone to the Living Dead.  
  
-Well, Dementors are right now the only creature which are sorted in two kinds; the Cursed Ones AND the Living Dead. So, five points to Gryffindor. And why have you left behind the Wraiths, Echoes and Heucuvaes?  
  
Pavarti raised her hand.  
  
-No one knew what Echoes and Heucuvaes are!  
  
-And for the Wraiths, we didn't knew wether they were Curses or Souls, pointed out Seamus.  
  
-Okay... Most things about Wraiths are myths. A Wraith is much like a Specter, except that it can fly and move pretty fast in the night. And Echoes... They are, like Ghost, like they were when they were alive. One of you met many of them; could you tell us about them, Mr Potter?  
  
-Me? When did I met them??  
  
-Last year, in the dome created by your wand...  
  
-Oh! Well, they came out of Voldemort's wand. Kind of remains of his victims...  
  
-Rather a cold but accurate description... One point to Gryffindor. Echoes are created when a spell which kills the soul of someone is inverted. The more common case is when the Aveda Kedavra spell is used, and then the Priory Incantatem or Inverses Incantatem spells are used.  
  
Harry looked the floor upon hearing of that spell.  
  
-And Heucuvaes are Cursed Ones. It's a killing curse, but unlike with the Living Dead, the Undead keeps his memory and most of his personality traits of when he was alive. If he was a wizard, he can even use magic, like a Liche. So, for the next class, I want each of you to chose one of these creatures and find out how they are created, what is their purpose and their main weaknesses and strengths. Also, with the Headmaster's approval I've set up an optional class, it is Combat Spells. It's for fifth years and up, on Thursday evenings, in the under grounds, next to your Potions classroom. You're free to join, but no fooling around and we are free to exclude students who make dangerous things. We have a deal with most teachers and the students who will join will have a little less homework. So that's it. And, Miss Brown, I'd like a word with you.  
  
The student stood up and left, rather pleased with the large amount of points gathered and the small amount of homework. Harry and Hermione went to the Traveler, who handed the summer homework to Lavender, making her promise to pay more attention next time and asking her something that Harry did not understand. When she left, they were only three left.  
  
-Yes, Miss Granger and Mr Potter?  
  
-You said you would answer our questions...  
  
-Not exactly... Next classes, on Thursday afternoon I think, will be about Necromancers and you will find out everything you need.  
  
The two looked each others.  
  
-And, how was it? asked their teacher. Not bad, I hope!  
  
-Very cool! replied Ron, who was waiting in the doorframe.  
  
-Thanks Mr Weasley.  
  
-Why were you disappointed when I told about the echoes, asked Harry.  
  
The Traveler slowly turned her head back on him.  
  
-You'd better be going, she said slowly and full of sadness. You'll be late for your next classes.  
  
All three sprinted to the Dungeon, were they had Potions classes with Slytherin. Snape looked them.  
  
-Too bad you are not late..., he said like a whisper. Sit down and get ready...  
  
He walked to his desk, his robes floating behind him and sat down.  
  
-Now, before beginning this year, it had come to my attention that some of you are in possession of various Love Potions. I'd like to remind you that most Love Potions are strictly forbidden in this school. How unfortunate would it be if I would find some in your belongings.  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged a panicked look. That Snape did not notice, but that Hermione did.  
  
-Boys, please tell me that you DON'T have some! she whispered them.  
  
They went pink and she raised her eyes to the ceiling with despair.  
  
-Prefect Granger, I wonder what makes you look the ceiling that way; after all, the school year just began, asked Snape.  
  
It was the very first time he asked her something in classes. She did not answer.  
  
-Come on, share it with us...  
  
She looked him pink.  
  
-Five points of Gryffindor, so will you tell us?  
  
She took a deep breath and gave a "sorry" look to Harry and Ron.  
  
-Me and Harry and Ron had an argument and I can believe they are that stubborn.  
  
They looked her; after all, chat she just said saved them and was part true and Snape looked disappointed that it wasn't more compromising, but some Slytherins laughed.  
  
-Well, well, well... Let's begin then...  
  
His class was as boring and insulting as usual for the trio, but they went through it. When they finished their hyper-aging potion, Snape criticized them as always.  
  
-It is not thick enough Mr Weasley... And Mr Potter, you obviously put too much purple sand in it, I doubt would work... Let's try it...  
  
-How? asked Harry.  
  
-You put a few drips in your mouth and swallow it..., said Snape with a convincing look.  
  
Harry hesitated, but then complied under the open laughs of the Slytherins. He then felt his chest burn and his face scratch. Soon, the pain was too much and he collapsed on the floor; everybody was looking at him: the Gryffindor with concern and the Slytherins with triumph. After a few seconds, a very, very, very old looking Harry stood up. Snape was furious that it worked, but said nothing and returned to his desk and the class was over.  
  
-Antidote, please, muttered the aged Harry to Snape.  
  
-Sorry Potter, I ran out of it last year. Go to the hospital wing.  
  
-Every one will... will see me..., he pleaded with an exhausted voice.  
  
-None of my concerns...  
  
Harry felt ashamed and return to his desk, where his friends and already cleared hi stuff.  
  
-Come on pal, we'll bring you to the hospital wing.  
  
They went on each of his side and put his arms on their shoulders and carried him. "I hope I'll be in better shape when I'll be old!" he though.  
  
-Are you okay? asked Hermione.  
  
-I... feel like... like if I'd be a hundred years old...  
  
-You LOOK like being that old!  
  
A crowd gathered around them and Collin Creevy came closer and took a picture of them.  
  
-Blimey, Harry, what happened? He asked  
  
-Potions..., he managed to say.  
  
Three shapes irrupted from the crowd.  
  
-Well! Poor Weasel, Old Potty and Easy Mudblood! What an interesting scene! I'll buy you a copy of that picture, Creevy.  
  
-Get out of the way, Malfoy! told Ron with threatening eyes.  
  
-No...  
  
They left Harry sat on the ground and the back on a wall. Hermione stepped forward, grabbed Ron and pulled him behind. She then came face to face to Malfoy, their nose a inch away.  
  
-How did you called me?  
  
He smirked and told something to his bullies. They all laughed.  
  
-Look, Easy Mudblood, you're not frightening me...  
  
-Five points off Slytherin. Malfoy, I though you'd know that you'd better not insult a Prefect!  
  
They stopped talking and looked her. The Slytherins in the crowd shouted.  
  
-It's not a Mudblood who will...  
  
-Ten points off Slytherin, keep going and you'll get a detention.  
  
-A MALFOY WILL NOT COMPLY TO A MUDBLOOD!  
  
-Ten more points off Slytherin and a detention tonight. You were warned.  
  
The goons looked Hermione with threatening eyes and made sure she'd see their muscles.  
  
-If you don't take that detention off, you'll regret it, Mudblood, said Draco with a furious look.  
  
Everyone knew it was at a breaking point.  
  
-Oh! You're threatening a Prefect Malfoy? she said upholding his look. Then it will be a week worth of detentions, one for each of your goons and the Headmaster will hear about that for sure.  
  
Malfoy tried to grab his wand, but Goyle caught his arm and showed him the crowd. Harry heard him say something like "... too much witnesses..." and the three left, with dangerous look on their eyes. Hermione watched them leave and seemed rather pleased of herself. She then turned back to her friend, only to see Professor McGonagall dispersing the crowd.  
  
-Prefect Granger, she said, for the very least, you impressed me!  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
-And we will meet the Headmaster at once!  
  
-And Ron and Harry? she asked.  
  
The deputy Headmistress saw them.  
  
-My goodness! What happened?  
  
-Snape made him test his potion, but didn't provided him an antidote, explained Ron.  
  
-Professor Snape, corrected Professor McGonagall. I see, Weasley, bring him back to the Hospital Wing and Creevy help him.  
  
She left with Hermione and the three Gryffindor brought Harry to the nurse.  
  
-What now, she asked impatient... What Potion was that???  
  
-Hype-raging, explained Ron.  
  
The nurse ran to her office, then to the medicine cabinet and came back carrying a clear blue potion.  
  
-It will stop the effect and your aching will stop. But you'll have to shave your beard yourself. But, don't worry; in a day or two your face hair will be black again and your beard will grow like was before taking that ... potion.  
  
Harry touched his face. He sensed his newly grown beard. He grabbed the potion and drank it. Unlike the other potion he tried, that one tasted like strawberries and was sweet. He liked it and felt healthy like the teenage boy he was.  
  
-Wow! Thanks; I fell great!  
  
-Easy! told the nurse. Now, go to the great hall and eat something, shave yourself and I'll make sure everything is okay...  
  
He accepted and went back to the Gryffindor tower, fallowed by Ron, Collin got straight to the Great Hall. When Harry saw himself in the mirror, he laughed; he couldn't believe it. His hair, and face hair was all white! He never actually shaved himself so Ron explained him how his father showed him of to.  
  
-Okay! First you take the Magic Blade and put it where you want it to shave.  
  
Harry put the razor like blade on his cheek and looked Ron.  
  
-Okay then. Now you take your wand and show it where to go.  
  
Harry took his wand and directed the blade.  
  
-OUCH!  
  
-Come on Pal! Be more careful!  
  
Harry did his best and only got three more minor cuts, but hesitated to shave is new mustache. He looked Ron.  
  
-Are you really thinking of keeping THAT?  
  
Harry laughed and shaved it too. He then hurried back to the Great Hall. Most students were surprised by his still white hair and his minor cuts and looked him, half laughing. Even Dumbledore winked at him! He ate very fast and returned to the Hospital Wing, where the nurse healed his cuts and confirmed him he was okay, before going to the Transfiguration Classes.  
  
-A few more seconds, Potter, and you would have been late! Have a seat we are about to begin.  
  
He sat between Ron and Hermione. Professor McGonagall morphed to a cat, which ran to her chair and morphed back to her usual shape, under the clapping of her student. Then, they learned how to Transfigure bigger things and each changed their desk to a horse which was then Transfigured back to a desk. Then, their first Herbology lesson was less warm, obviously the Hufflepuffs were still thinking Harry was responsible for Diggory's death, but they did their best not to show it too much. However, when the classes were over, and the trio headed back to the school, Harry came face to face with Cho, who still had red eyes. Obviously, everything was set up to make him remember what happened in the graveyard.  
  
-Cho, how are you?  
  
She sobbed and Harry deciphered it as "Not so well and you?".  
  
-Well, he said turning to his friends, I'll meet you back at the tower.  
  
They nodded and left.  
  
-Cho, listen; I am sorry for what happened to Diggory.  
  
She hugged him and Harry felt her tears on his shoulder.  
  
-That's why I like you, Harry. You're so...  
  
She hesitated and Harry waited saying nothing.  
  
-You're so cute... And sweet and I'm sure you'll make a girl happy one day...  
  
She kissed him on the cheek and ran away. Looked her leaving and returned to the Gryffindor Tower. After explaining everything to his friend, they went downstair to eat, but Hermione looked him and told him softly in the ear:  
  
-She was right Harry.  
  
He looked her, she was half smiling and looked so desirable. Pretending of having forgotten something, Harry ran upstairs and drank a mouthful of Ginny's potion. It made him fell... peaceful and serene, before returning to the Great Hall. He sat between Hermione and Ron, in front of Ginny, Colin and his little little brother, Denis.  
  
-What do you think of the new DADA teacher? asked Ginny.  
  
-Haven't had him yet! told little Denis.  
  
-It's a female, corrected his brother.  
  
-She's strange..., said Hermione.  
  
–What d'you mean, asked Ron.  
  
-Well, look her.  
  
They turned their heads towards her. She was talking with Professor Sprout, sometimes drinking some pumpkin juice.  
  
-What's wrong? asked Harry.  
  
-Look longer.  
  
-I see what you mean, said Ginny first.  
  
-I think I get it, added Collin.  
  
Harry looked and soon understood; most of the other teachers were looking like hungry and were eating and drinking while talking and she hadn't touched her plate yet.  
  
-I see it too.., added Harry.  
  
-What? asked Ron.  
  
-Ron, she is drinking, but she isn't eating at all!  
  
He looked.  
  
-So what?  
  
Hermione seemed to be thinking.  
  
-I'm not sure, but there's something odd about her.  
  
-Perhaps she's eating only some sort of special food which the house elves prepare for her.  
  
-Maybe, but still I don't know...  
  
-But still, she's brilliant! Which creature did'you choose? asked Harry.  
  
-Zombies, said Ron. What about you?  
  
-Vampires, said Hermione. Did you know that it first was a curse on a single man who created them?  
  
Nobody seemed interested by that and Ron turned his head to Harry.  
  
-You, pal?  
  
-Liches...  
  
-I thought you'd choose the Dementor, said Hermione. After all, you managed to defeat plenty of them a two years ago!  
  
-I know, but still, I preferred to take a new one. And you? I'd thought you'd take a rarer one!  
  
She went pink.  
  
-I don't like the Undead... That's why I took the least frightening one and made the best possible with it.  
  
Ron turned his head to his sister.  
  
-How is she with the second years classes?  
  
-Well, she brought in some pixies and told us about them. She said that next week she'll open the cage and see how we'd handle them, explained Ginny.  
  
The trio looked each other.  
  
-As long as she doesn't run away! Like a former teacher did, said Ron.  
  
They all laughed loudly, and then shared some funny memories about things they witnessed in Hogwarts. Soon, they realized that all six were the only ones left in the Great Hall and Collin looked his watch.  
  
-Blimey! We'll soon be breaking curfew if we're not back to the tower!  
  
The Great Hall went pitch black and the door closed.  
  
-Now what?? asked Hermione. 


	6. True Fear

Take a look at disclaimer on the first chapter. Also, new policy: new chapter per week if there have been two reviews (three if one anonymous). Everything is politics... ;)  
  
True Fear  
  
They heard something fall on the ground. Harry took his wand.  
  
-Lumos.  
  
His wand lit. The others imitated him  
  
-What happened, asked Denis, power outage?  
  
The others looked him and said nothing.  
  
-I really really don't like it, whispered Ron. Where's Ginny?  
  
-THERE! screamed Collin.  
  
They wouldn't have needed their wand, a pale glowing yellowish shape, like a ghost, but hooded with a skull instead of a face, came floating from the ceiling straight above them.  
  
-WHAT THE HELL!!! screamed Ron and Collin.  
  
-STUPEFY! cried Harry.  
  
-IMPEDIMENDA! cried Hermione.  
  
Both spells went through the ghost and hit the ceiling.  
  
-PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! cried simultaneously Ron and Collin.  
  
-RICTUS EMPRA! cried Denis at the same time.  
  
-REDUCTO! cried Harry  
  
-ANETEN ZIACICHA! cried Hermione with the boys.  
  
All spells went through the ghost and again hit the ceiling, however, this time, Hermione's lightning bolt and Harry's reduction spells made many stones explode and fall. The ghost went through Ron, Collin and Denis and all screamed panicked and fell on the ground.  
  
-Ron! cried Harry and Hermione.  
  
-Necrum Crossam, said a voice across the hall.  
  
It was the last thing Harry heard, because the spirit went through him and he collapse.  
  
-Professor, there IS evidence of a severe threat! said a voice.  
  
Harry opened his eyes, he was in the Hospital Wing. He was exhausted, sweated and not feeling so well. He looked and saw the Traveler speaking with Dumbledore. Ginny, Collin, Ron and Denis were also there, but only Ron had open eyes. Dumbledore had stopped talking when he saw that Harry was awake.  
  
-Harry, you'd better stay in bed...  
  
-What ... what happened? And where's ... where's Hermione?  
  
Dumbledore turned his head to the Traveler and she stepped forward.  
  
-What you saw was a Specter. It first attacked Miss Weasley, then you saw it and it attacked Mr Weasley and the Creevy brothers, while you were all attempting to destroy it. It finally attacked you while I was stopping it, so Prefect Granger is safe. But you, you need some rest.  
  
-How long have we been here?  
  
-You were attacked last evening, said Dumbledore. And the Traveler is right you need some rest.  
  
Harry looked her. She sat beside him and turned her head towards him.  
  
-Don't worry, rest for a couple more hours and you'll be in perfect shape for our classes together tomorrow, she said.  
  
Harry smiled, then he realized.  
  
-Isn't it odd?  
  
Dumbledore and the Traveler looked him.  
  
-Explained yourself, she asked.  
  
-I mean, is that attack one of the odd things you told us about earlier?  
  
-These things were when we fought against the Zombies, but you are right, it is the same kind of things.  
  
-Please, explain...  
  
-Specters NEVER venture away from their ruins or graveyard or whatever they haunt, or if they do so, they only go a few yards away or if they fallow a trespasser, attacking him. But that one was far away from the nearest ruin, attacked with no reasons and did not tried to kill you.  
  
Harry's headache got worse and his head fell on the pillow, so the Headmaster and Teacher left. When he woke up few hours later he was feeling much better, but he was the only one left in the wing. The nurse checked him up and he returned to the Gryffindor tower, took a shower and dressed up. When he returned to the common room, Ron and Hermione were there, waiting for him.  
  
-Pal! Glad to see you're alright!  
  
Hermione hugged him and he knew she was crying.  
  
-Oh, Harry, I was so afraid of losing you!  
  
When she broke the hug, Harry explained them what the Traveler explained him.  
  
-Pal, d'you think it was against US??? asked Ron.  
  
They looked him.  
  
-Yeah, could be from the ruins we explored, he explained.  
  
-No, it would have killed us there.  
  
-Even in the middle of the day?  
  
-They are not afraid by the time of the day, only by daylight and we were underground!  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
-But we're never too sure, let's ask her after our tomorrow's classes, suggested Hermione.  
  
-Yeah, and let's have her checked the jewel we found there, added Ron.  
  
They agreed and Ron returned to his dormitory.  
  
-Harry, I was really afraid of having lost you, said Hermione.  
  
She hugged him again and Harry kissed her forehead. Collin arrived and, seeing the two, took a picture. They looked him.  
  
-As soon as it is ready, I'll give it to you!  
  
They smiled and looked each others. With no apparent reasons, Hermione broke the hug and ran to her room as Ron came back to the common room. He looked Harry.  
  
-I tell you dude! That girl is mental!  
  
-I know, but we love her this way.  
  
The fallowing morning, they had again Defense Against the Dark Arts. There was an unusual crate behind the teachers desk. Each students told the class about the creature they had chosen and, after several minute, the Traveler stood up.  
  
-Very good, all of you, so one point to Gryffindor for each of you. Now, We'll be talking of the Living Dead today. As an example, here is a Mummy.  
  
Each students looked each others with panicked eyes as the Traveler opened the crate. A real Mommy slowly walked towards them, both arms standing in from of it, until the Traveler pointed her wand towards it. It them turned around and returned to the crate, where it lent against the back of the crate in a Rest in Peace position.  
  
-Like Mr Longbottom told us, Mummies are enchanted well preserved human bodies. There are like Zombies, but smarter, are not afraid of sunlight and can resist stronger spells. They should be faster than them, but the bandages slow them down considerably. Also, Mummies can send curses. The victims suffers various setback, such as bad luck, diseases, pain, terror, temporarily lose their ability to use Magic or even, in rare circumstances, the victim can even die. Now, it was only and example, she added, closing the crate.  
  
The students looked relieved.  
  
-Afraid of a simple Mummy? We'll see much worst latter this year!  
  
Again, the student had terrified eyes.  
  
-Don't worry! You'll be ready to face them! Now, let's get back to the Living Dead. What does every Living Dead have in common?  
  
Hermione raised her hand while the teacher was sitting on the corner of her desk.  
  
-They are Animated or Enchanted by Magic, giving them an energy called Life Force. They are called Living Dead because that life force is applied on a Dead Body.  
  
-I am surprised that you know the words Life Force, since it is an Necromancy term. You impress me, Miss Granger, fifteen points to Gryffindor. Also, that Life Force is almost always given by a wizard. Any one knows which ones?  
  
Nobody raised their hand, looking scared of the answer, so the Traveler pointed Harry.  
  
-Ehm, the Necromancer.  
  
-Yes! Five points to Gryffindor. By the way, like Prefect Granger said, Living Dead may be Enchanted or Animated, any one knows the difference?  
  
Obviously, no ones knew the answer, not even Hermione.  
  
-Okay... In simple words, let say that Enchanting a Living Dead is giving it an autonomous Life Force and Animating it gives it a weaker and shorter Life Force. And some creature may only be Enchanted and some others may only be Animated. Any questions?  
  
Nevile raised his hand.  
  
-Then, why Animating them?  
  
-Because it is quicker and easier, and usually animated creatures obey way more than enchanted ones. Now, for each Living Dead you told us about at the beginning, I want you to sort them between the Animated ones and the Enchanted ones.  
  
They obeyed. Five minutes later, it was done.  
  
-Let see... Skeletons may only be Animated, yes indeed... Zombies are not only Enchanted, they may be Animated too. Liches and Mummies are only Enchanted and you don't know for Dementors. Well, after a victim had his life and soul sucked by a Dementor, his body suffer a ritual in which it is Enchanted to become another Dementor. Terrible creatures they are... Powerful and terrible; the Ministry should never have made a pact with them. They are greedy about having access to victims, feel no mercy and don't care about sucking the soul of a dark wizard, a man, woman or child's one.  
  
Harry's skin crawled.  
  
-But still five points for the sorting. Also, since we got attacked by Zombies, I'm going to tell you a little more about them, although Mr Weasley made a good summary. Zombies are decayed bodies, mostly human, bound to a Necromancer. They are strong but dumb...  
  
Ron looked Harry and said something like:  
  
-Crabe and Goyle!  
  
-And the Zombies have no personality, knowledge or feeling of any kinds. They only have few of the basic instincts of the living, such as eating, gathering and reproduction.  
  
-Zombies BREED? asked Hermione out loud.  
  
-Well, since they are rotten, they do not use genitals... However, if a Zombie kills a living, the victim becomes a Zombie and if many Zombies gather with a Necromancer, it makes mass bodies enchantments easier and allows much more Zombies to be Enchanted at once. However, the big weakness of a Zombie is that they always stay in big crowds and hide during the day, being afraid of sunlight. Also, one last thing is that Zombies must remain moisturized, they perish should they dry. Okay, now it is over for today. Next lesson, we'll see Lost Souls, but no evil creatures, but the lesson after yes, so, if you think you won't be able to stand it, tell me so and you'll be excused.  
  
The students left, but Harry, Hermione and Ron came walked to her desk.  
  
-You know quite a bit about them! said Ron, visibly impressed.  
  
-Thank you, but Prefect Granger seems so too. How did you learn it?  
  
-I burrowed Harry's book and read about it. But we had a question. Is it possible that the Specter was against us. I mean, we earlier found some ruins and explored them.  
  
-Doubtful; the Specter would have frighten you to leave and if you wouldn't, it would have killed you there.  
  
-Even in the middle of the day?  
  
-Were you inside?  
  
-Yes...  
  
-Then yes, they are afraid of the Sun, not of the time of the day.  
  
-Okay then, but still, we find those in the ruins. Are the safe? added Hermione, handing her the jewelry they've found.  
  
-Well... That one is a Luck Necklace, it will bring good luck to the wearer...  
  
-Then I'll take it! said Ron.  
  
-That one is a spell ring... With a lightning shaped garnet, I'd say it's a Stupefy Ring. It can be used to cast the Stupefy spell without a wand. That one is a Health Necklace. The wearer will be healthy and will heal easier. This one is a Light Ring; the wearer will see in the night like in daylight and this last one is unknown to me right now, she said pointing a green ring. I'll take a closer look at it.  
  
They nodded.  
  
-But still, the only place where you could have found such things is in one of the ruins in the Forbidden Forest... You went there, didn't you?  
  
They looked the floor, ashamed.  
  
-Well... Ten points off Gryffindor and I want your words that you won't ever venture back there alone!  
  
-We promise, they swore.  
  
-Good enough. Since these ruins are no longer dwelled, what you found is yours, but I insist on looking that ring. And you'd better hurry up, you got three minutes left before being late for your next class...  
  
They left the classroom.  
  
-I'll take the Health Necklace and Light Ring, said Harry. Should be useful with my Invisibility Cloak!  
  
-I'll take the books and the Stupefy Ring, added Hermione.  
  
-I have the Luck Necklace, but it isn't really fair, said Ron on a friendly tone.  
  
-We'll give you a BIG birthday present, said Harry and Hermione looking each others.  
  
-But still, I wonder what that last ring is...  
  
-Meet you back in front of Myrtle bathroom..., said Hermione.  
  
-See ya!  
  
Ron went to Divination as Harry and Hermione went to Arytmancy.  
  
-One more thing, said Harry. I owe a lot to Ginny for this Summer, so, Hermione, I want you to share what you'll find it the books with her, should she need it.  
  
-Okay... But still, I can't believe you'll be joining us in Divination! It is with Hufflepuff and we learn quite a lot!  
  
Harry smiled. Professor Vector greeted him and told him that is won't be easy for him to join them after having missed so much.  
  
-But, with such a good student as a very close friend, said the teacher, I'm sure Hermione will help you cath up pretty fast.  
  
Harry was surprised to hear her calling Hermione, who went pink, by her first name. He sat and listened to the teacher. Arythmancy was boring, but still, professor Vector was making her best to make it look like interesting. When it was over, Harry and Hermione went back to Myrtle's bathroom. When Ron joined them, they all got it.  
  
-Why d'you wanted us to meet here? he asked.  
  
-Haven't you paid attention in Defense Against the Dark Arts? Remember what she told us few days ago!  
  
Ron and Harry looked each others.  
  
-Explain...  
  
-She said that the Zombies were gathered in a big crowd in the middle of the day, that some had ventured away towards the Forbidden Forest and that was both Skeletons and Zombies.  
  
-Then what? asked Ron, although Harry already knew what she meant.  
  
-There must be a Necromancer behind it... And if he is openly attacking the school, you know who must be behind it!  
  
Myrtle glided from the ceiling towards them.  
  
-Hi you!  
  
They looked her. She looked rather happy.  
  
–Hi Myrtle, said Hermione. You seem to have had a good morning!  
  
She made a shy smile and Harry understood that she must have peeped again in the prefect bathroom.  
  
-Well, let just say that I saw things that cheers up and I am...  
  
She was cut by the door opening and Traveler walking in. The three friend looked her, frozen and she turned her head towards them.  
  
-I see that only one of you should be here... It is a girls' bathroom after all!  
  
They tried to explain, but they could only stuttered incoherent words.  
  
-Look, if you leave right now and don't ask any question, in return I won't ask any and Gryffindor won't loose any points.  
  
-Thanks!  
  
They left and returned to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
-What the hell was she doing there!!!  
  
-Ron! She's a female and it was a girls' bathroom! explained Harry.  
  
Hermione seemed to be thinking and she sat in front of the fire. Crookshank came and leaned on her knees.  
  
-But still, if a Necromancer has joined Voldemort, it means we are facing a terrible threat! He could never raise an army powerful enough to overthrow the Ministry, but with the Dead, it is possible!  
  
-Let's have a word with Dumbledore tonight, suggested Harry.  
  
They looked him, hesitating, but agreeing.  
  
-But now, I'm hungry, said Ron. Let's eat before our classes this afternoon.  
  
So they went back to the Great Hall. The ceiling and tables had been repaired, so there was no traces of the battle. Harry couldn't stop staring at Hermione, and soon, Ron noticed it.  
  
-Harry?  
  
It brought him back to realty.  
  
-What?  
  
-Nothing, you were staring...  
  
He went pink as Hermione asked him what he was staring at.  
  
-Ehm, sorry...  
  
She didn't insist. The afternoon classes passed by rather quickly... Binns being as boring as usual and tiny professor Flitwick began showing then the Conjuring spells.  
  
-Conjuring allows you to literary create objects. It works very much like Transfiguration, that's why, in the fallowing weeks, Professor McGonagall will be reviewing it with you...  
  
When it was over, only Hermione had successfully conjured water. They then hurried to the Headmaster office, and didn't have to bother about the password, the stairs behind the gargoyle was already deployed, so they climbed it and knocked the Headmaster's door.  
  
-How may I help you?  
  
-We've found out about the Necromancer...  
  
Upon hearing that, Dumbledore had radiant eyes and a proud smile.  
  
-Come in!  
  
He sat behind his desk and invited them to sit in front of them.  
  
-I knew you'd find out sooner or latter and that's why I allowed the Traveler to answer the questions that you were likely to ask her. You three are some of the bravest students who attended the school, but you are still young... And bravery won't save your lives, should you be facing another real danger...  
  
-That's why we're here, explained Hermione.  
  
-We'd like to learn it. How to defend ourselves...  
  
Dumbledore's grew wider.  
  
-Tell me exactly what do you think you'd need to know...  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione looked each others and made a quick brainstorm.  
  
-First, learning combat spells should help, began Ron.  
  
-I know, and the Traveler must have told you, like every students, that she will soon give lessons of combat spells in about a month for fifth grade student and over.  
  
-Second, we'd need to know as much as there is to know about what we are facing in order to deal with it, began Hermione.  
  
-I guess we could share what we know with you; knowledge is not dangerous by itself...  
  
-And finally, learning a good way to hide from Voldemort on a way he is not expecting would be quite useful too, added Harry.  
  
Dumbledore looked him puzzled.  
  
-What exactly do you have in mind.  
  
-My father and his friends were Animagi when they were at Hogwarts. I'd like to become one too. And learning how to Apparate would be great.  
  
Hermione and Ron looked each others, obviously they were not expecting that. Dumbledore was looking rather proud and pleased and had a quite warm smile.  
  
-The Ministy of Magic prevents us from teaching how to become Animagi and restrains us to teaching Apparate only to seventh grade students.  
  
Harry frowned.  
  
-However, I guess that giving you the right books and explanation, with a few tips wouldn't exactly be teaching it. And your godfather isn't a Hogwarts teacher... But you have to understand that it is quite long and that it take at least six month to become an Animagus!  
  
-Six month? It took my father three years!  
  
-Well... It took them about to years to figure out how to become Animagus and the other year was the real training to become one. And Mr Pettigrew slowed them down.  
  
The friends smiled.  
  
-I'll tell Minerva and Herm..., heum I mean the Traveler, to help you.  
  
Harry looked him.  
  
-Wait a second, how did you call her?  
  
-The Traveler.  
  
-No, you began saying something else.  
  
-No, my thong twisted. And you three better go to the Great Hall if you want your supper to be still warm.  
  
-Thanks!  
  
They left.  
  
-Harry, what was the matter with how he called the Traveler, asked Ron curiously.  
  
-I'm not sure, but I swear he was about to call her Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked him.  
  
-So what? I know I'm not the only one with my first name.  
  
-I know, but why would it bother her that we'd know her name if she has a human name? wondered Harry.  
  
"And such a beautiful name!", he though, staring at her. He then felt an urge to say something, but instead he only said.  
  
-Ehm, just go, I have to return to the dormitory, I'll join you latter.  
  
He went back to his dormitory and took a mouthful of Ginny's potion.  
  
-How the hell will I do? he asked himself.  
  
He suddenly realized it. He was in love with her and she loved him, then why not? He smiled, wrote a note quickly and went to the aviary.  
  
-Hedwig, I need you to give it to Hermione, BUT with tomorrow morning mail.  
  
His snow owl hooted and flew to the ceiling. Harry then went back to the Great Hall.  
  
-What took you so long pal? Got lost? asked Ron.  
  
-Ehm, no, it took only a little longer than I expected. Hermione, what happened with Malfoy's detentions?  
  
She smiled madly.  
  
-Well, I gave him a week an a day worth of detentions, but the headmaster reduced it to only a week, but Crabe and Goyle got a detention night too and they won't work together.  
  
-Herm, I've always wondered, how are the points calculated? I mean, what makes the hourglasses move?  
  
-Well, every time someone who's allowed to gives or take points to a house, the castle moves the hourglasses.  
  
-The CASTLE?!?  
  
-It has been bewitched to.   
  
-Who can give or take points?  
  
Hermione looked him.  
  
-Ron! I thought you would've learned it by now! The teacher can take up to fifty points and give up to twenty five points to a student, prefect can take up to twenty five points and give one point, the Head Boy and Head Girl can take up to twenty five points and can give up to ten points, the house-heads can take up to fifty points and give up to fifty points to a student in their house and the Headmaster can give or take as much points as he wants to.  
  
-What about Flich and the house elves? asked Harry.  
  
-Filch can take up to ten points and I've talked to Dumbledore at the end of the last year and now the house elves can take a point from the house of the trouble makers.  
  
Ron looked Harry.  
  
-Won't she ever stop with her spew stuff?!?  
  
Harry remembered his summer.  
  
-Hermione, you managed to make the Goblins join your cause.  
  
-As soon as I asked the very first one to join, every ones who heard it gathered at once.  
  
Harry was impressed.  
  
-Had what about the house elves themselves?  
  
She looked a little disappointed.  
  
-They're now three who get paid for their work and every one has a day off each month.  
  
Although he disagreed with all this, Ron didn't say a word. Someone came from behind and Harry turned to see who it was.  
  
-Harry, the Quidditch season is about to start, so we'd need to find a new keeper and to chose a new captain, said Cathy Bell, one of his teammates.  
  
-You're right and I have an idea for the new keeper.  
  
-Let's meet Saturday at one pm in the common room.   
  
She left.  
  
-Who will it be? asked Creevy, curious.  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
-Ginny Weasley. 


	7. Author Comments

I've read Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix and I'm disapointed; definitely, it's not J.K. Rowlins Best One: that romance between Harry and Cho doesn't stand up the way it is, the one between Ginny and all these boys doesn't makes sense at all and there's devenitely something missing but I don't know what. Besides, in the other books, the psychological side is there to support the action, now it's the action who support a not very exciting psychological background. However, she's the author andhas the right to do whatever she wants to, but it makes fanfic Obsolete, since most where made in order to make a hypothetical version of HP5. If anyones wants me to continue updating my fanfic, say so in the review and please, REVIEW! 


End file.
